The Key of the Demon King
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: Lucy was invited to go on a s class mission with the Raijinshu to take down a wyvern no one knows how to stop. She was also training thinking of how there was one key she needed that was once her mothers when she hears a voice and so does the Raijinshu,"Lucy. Please come find me , you're so close."
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the guild with all the brawling and people dodging. Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking her normal strawberry shake talking to Mira. Team Natsu was on their way over to the bar getting ready to have Lisanna on their team when they were blocked of their view of the blonde by none other then the Raijinshu." Oi! Laxus! What do you want with L-" Laxus cut him off saying,"You, Raijinshu, S-class mission at 8:00 tomorrow, don't be late." Lucy turned smiling and nodding." The Raijinshu walked away while Team Natsu looked shocked. Erza then asked," What was that all about, Lucy." Lucy then explained," I asked Laxus while you were gone if I could go on a mission with them and I guess he agreed!" Then Gray started," Lucy we have to tell yo-" she cut Gray off saying," oh don't worry! Mira told me you were replacing me with Lisanna anyway so I was sure you wouldn't mind!" Fairy Tail's strongest team were stunned as Lucy happily walked out of the guild so she could pack.

She was walking on the side of the street while the usually people told her to be careful, but she just smiled back and waved. Once she got home she took a nice hot bath while thinking,' I hope I find her key. I miss her.' Then she heard a hushed voice," Lucy... Please find me..." Lucy's eyes then widened and filled with determination." I will find you, V-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7 in the morning when Lucy woke up and grabbed her things to leave to get a head start. She saw a bakery and got breakfast for her and the Raijinshu, then finally made it to the station fifteen minutes early. Then she saw Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshu following close behind. Once they got on the train Lucy offered them all pastries. While they ate, Lucy and the Raijinshu spoke to each other while Laxus looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. Then Virgo popped out of nowhere and gave Lucy a bag of motion sickness pills and handed one to Laxus. He immediately looked better and thanked the blonde." No problem!" Lucy cheerfully answered while blushing. Everyone thought she was in love with Natsu but she really liked The Lightning dragon slayer next to her.

Soon enough, the group was in clover town. They made their way to the mayors house, and came to a gate with guards." State your business." Demanded the guard." Wizards of Fairy Tail." Laxus spoke while everyone showed their guild marks." You may enter." Allowed the guard. The gates opened and they walked inside." Hello, allow me to take you to the mayor." a maid said while walking down one of the many they finally got to the office the mayor looked thrilled," Thank you so much for coming!" He dramatically said as he shook everyone's hands." I am the mayor of Clover Town." Laxus looked at the mayor and asked," What's this mission about?"The mayor look frightened as he explained," A wyvern has been attacking our village recently. We did some research but found nothing of its weakness." Lucy looked deep in thought and replied," Don't worry about it, we'll take care of the wyvern." The mayors face lit up," I'm thankful, and people mostly reported it being within the east forest." Laxus nodded before they left.

Later that day the group went within the forest but it had soon turned night." I guess we can stay in this small clearing for the night." Stated Fried as he put down his bedroll. Then Bixlow started," I'm gonna get some food!" His babies quickly followed," food! Food!" Then they disappeared into the darkness. Laxus then continued giving orders," Lucy, get some firewood, Fried, set up the camp, Evergreen, we'll split up to make sure nothing is around."" Aye!" Everyone exclaimed as they went to their duties." Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"" Moooo! Hello ms Lucy! Still have quite a fine body!"" Taurus, can you help me get some firewood?"" Sure thing ms Lucy!"

In the dead of night, everyone was well fed and in their personal bedrolls when they heard a whisper in the breeze," Lucy. Please come find me , you're so close."

Lucy sat up with everyone else and asked the breeze," V-chan! Where are you?" The breeze picked up again," Follow the wind Lucy, you'll find me!" All the Raijinshu looked confused, yet they got up and followed Lucy also wondering,'who's that little girl?'


	3. Chapter 3

As the group walked through the dense forest, They heard animal sounds and a wolf howling from the same way they were going," Lucy, are you sure we should go, I mean, how can you trust it? And who is this little girl?" Asked Evergreen. They all stopped and the wind was a little stronger." I know I can, and her name is Victoria. She is daughter of the black dragon Acnologia, and the previous demon queen Elliard. Her gate key was once in possession of my mother before she died and it was stolen." Laxus looked at the girl in front," Then what if someone took her key?" Lucy continued walking and answered," she has the ability to choose who wields her key." They then came across a large cave with bones in front of it. Then a loud roar was heard. A wyvern the size of a mansion then appeared at the caves mouth. Lucy then heard Victoria's voice again," I'm sorry, but I am not able to control my guardian from my key." Then Bixlow yelled," Damn! I knew this was a good idea!" His babies repeated,"good idea!" The wind picked up as Victoria said," A wyvern a weakness is celestial or lightning magic." Then the wyvern struck." Lightning dragons roar!" Once the attack hit the wyvern, half of its body burned. It screeched in agony as it fell to the ground. Laxus used another roar and killed the large green beast." Lucy... In the cave... I'm here..." Lucy ran inside the cave following the wind as it got stronger. It seemed endless until she saw a spark of black and red electric currents.  
Then she stopped." Lucy, why'd you- holy shit." Said Laxus as he and everyone else took in the sight before them. It was a Sakura tree and it was surrounded by the black and red roses. The glow emanating from the plants is what created the light they saw. Within the tree, was a hollow hole and within it was a floating black key with red designs. It glowed less and less as Lucy got closer. She soon held the key in her grasp and said," I found you." As an tear escaped her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

As the tear splashed, the plants disappeared in thin air, and the group left the cave and back to their campsite. Fried looked at Lucy and asked," Don't you have to make a contract with your spirit?" Lucy the explained," Well, technically she isn't a spirit. This is one of the four demon keys. The Lunar wolf, the Flame wolf, the Ice wolf, and the Demon king or Steel Wolf, which I now have." Then Lucy stood up and called out," Open! Gate of the Demon King, Victoria!" Suddenly, there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, black and red shoes, jeans, and the same shirt as Lucy's but the cross is red while the main color is black, and she had chain necklaces and bracelets. She looked at Lucy and said," you found me."  
The two girls hugged and started telling each other what happened to them while they were apart." I'm glad you joined a guild as great as Fairy Tail, Lucy!" " I guess I got lucky to find such a great family. So what happened to you?" Victoria shuddered and murmured," I never knew there was so much paperwork for one person." Laxus, understanding how large amounts of paperwork gets to you put his hand on her shoulder with his eyes shadowed over by his bangs and said," my god I'm sorry." Then they both gave one another a thumbs up and had tears flowing from their eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped while the newly created friendship formed.

Victoria then went over to Lucy and swung an arm around her shoulders," Anyway Luce, the contract is I'll always be there when you need me. See ya later and don't forget to introduce me to you're new friends!" She then winked and had a toothy grin on her face before disappearing in a shimmering light." Well Blondie, good luck with that..." Laxus trailed off as he went to bed followed by the Raijinshu and Lucy and slept awaiting the next day.

The Raijinshu plus Lucy got an early start to Clover Town and got their reward. Once they left, food was the new topic." We should get some food! I'm starving!"" Starving! Starving!" Bixlow and his babies whined. Lucy asked," Why don't we eat at that coffee shop over there?" She pointed at the coffee shop in the distance, it was a cream colored building with a sign that said 'Serenity Coffee Shop' in swirly brown letters. The gang agreed and went inside. It was a peaceful little two story building with dark brown wood furniture and the yellow color of the walls pulled everything together. The Fairy Tail mages all sat down and ordered food and drinks while continuing to impact the blonde with questions of the Demon King." So what type of magic does she use?" Asked Fried. Lucy thought for a moment before answering," if I remember correctly I think she ahead multiple different types of magic. Other than her using black and red lightning, all dragon slaying magic, and chain magic, I don't really know." Then Laxus asked," Is she human?" "Yes and no.""How so?" Pushed Evergreen,"She can tell how cause that's all she told me when I was little." The rest of the coffee shop visit was silent, with the occasional blushing of certain two blondes when they made contact. This was the same at the train station and the ride home, and soon enough they were walking their separate ways through Magnolia, and Laxus walked Lucy home claiming the same way to his house. Lucy walked along the edge when Laxus grabbed her hand and looked away mumbling," Only so you don't fall." Lucy blushed and looked at Laxus and saw a shade of pink covering his neck and ears. She smiled to herself, but found she was home to soon. She and Laxus exchanged awkward good-byes before he turned and walked the way they came. Lucy took notice of this and the red flare made its way to her cheeks once again. When Lucy was safely in her home and turned off the lights she jumped as her old team sat on her couch. Erza explained," Lucy, we need to talk."  
Lucy calmed down and sat on the couch in front of Erza." What do you want to talk about?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. Then Natsu yelled," Why the hell did you ask the Raijinshu to go on a mission and not us!" Lucy ignored him as did Erza as she stated," Lets get to the point. A majority of Team Natsu doesn't want you off the team so will you stay with us." Victoria appeared in a shimmer of silver light with a calm face, her hands in her pockets looking at Team Natsu threateningly as her eyes turned red and voice deeper," and what gives you that right if you were in the middle of asking her to leave before her leaving?" Erza asked," Who are you." Then pointed a sword at her neck. Lucy panicked but Victoria turned just enough to barely see her and spoke calmly with her normal cheery voice," just trust me k Luce?" Lucy nodded reluctantly while Victoria turned to look at the blondes old teammates." Tch." Then she looked down with her eyes releasing some magical energy, and the sword shattered. Everyone but Lucy and the king were stunned." V-chan! Please calm down!" The smaller girls eyes changed to normal and she sat next to Lucy pouting. She nodded to Lucy allowing her to continue. The blonde cleared her throat and replied," I think I'll be going solo from now on with the occasional missions with others. Now if you would please leave-" Gray cut Lucy off," But why?" Lucy looked over all three, then over to Happy and emphasized Victoria's words," Why did you come here after almost asking me to leave yesterday?" The small group looked shocked." Exactly now please leave." Lucy demanded." Bu-" the impatient demons voice was once again deep," Now! Or else!" Natsu jumped up," or else what!?" In an instant Victoria was right in front of the fire mage with a large magic pistol pointed at his head," what do you think, son of Igneel?"" You know Ig-"" Lucy kick!" And soon all of Team Natsu was gone, and a flash of lightning hit Lucy's house. Lucy stuttered," L-L-Laxus! What are you-"" I heard screaming! What happened!" Lucy was confused as well as Victoria. Then a lightbulb suddenly flicked on." Oh that? It was that fire dragon slayer screaming like a little girl when she Lucy kicked him." Victoria and Lucy giggle and Laxus' laugh echoed through the house." I can't believe you made him scream like that I give you props Blondie! HAhahahaha!" They were rolling on the floor laughing when the door burst open," LUCY!" Team Natsu yelled and then saw Laxus. The larger slayer exclaimed," HA! I always knew you would scream like a girl Flame Brain! HAhaha!" Natsu then blushed and jumped out the window followed by Team Natsu. Before Erza left she questioned," why are you here Laxus?" He just laughed," Natsu... Screaming... Like a girl... Must tell whole guild! HAhaha!" With that said Erza left wondering,' What is Lucy to him where he's that comfortable laughing around her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Once Laxus left the same way he came, the two girls sat on the pink bed." So V-chan,"" Hmmm..."" What are you?" The double natured girl's eyes were wistful as she started," I am only twenty-five percent human but you know that," Lucy nodded her head in understanding," and twenty-five percent dragon, so my dragon force is different from others, and fifty percent demon."  
Lucy lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling," How are you so little dragon or human at all?"" Do you not remember the story of Acnologia?" Lucy giggled and laughed," how could I forget it was one of the few storied you actually told me... Oh." The king nodded, and for what seemed like hours, Lucy's mind suddenly clicked," wait how are you here?! Are you gonna be one of the spirits that get in my personal business?!"" Oh Lucy! I don't have to come here for that you know, but I'll be staying out with my own magic for awhile so I know what type of an environment you've been in." Lucy then asked," What if I need you in a battle and your magic is dissipated?"" I have five hundred and four limiters so calm down." Lucy then said," Well I hope you can make it through all the thrown chairs, tables, and people." Victoria just laughed and said," of course I do! Now go to sleep," she made her voice humorously deep," Blondie." The two girls laughed at the terrible Laxus impersonation but soon enough the two girls were asleep.

It was noon and the girls were on their way to the guild laughing and smiling, Lucy walking on the edge with the king holding the rim of her shirt so she would stay balanced. They continued on this way until they saw a familiar group walking ahead of them. A blonde and his dragon nose turned confusing the others within the small cluster until they to turned around and their faces all lit up." Oi, Blondie! We were just talking about you." Lucy looked genuinely surprised," Really, why?" Bixlow went the same pace as the blonde and put an arm around her shoulder saying," Startin' today you'll be sittin with us at our table!"" Our table! Our table!" Repeated his babies. Lucy looked at the other three for confirmation to which they nodded their agreement." Wow thanks you guys!" Lucy smiled." Hey Luce, I have to go to the Demon Realm to get you something, so I'll be back soon k?" Lucy nodded and the small girl left. The Raijinshu and Lucy continued talking about random stuff until they got to the guild. When they entered, their guild mates looked shocked as they all went to the table that usually only held the Raijinshu, and to add more to their shock, a silver shimmer appeared and a small girl was suddenly at that table as well. She handed Lucy a box and explained," This key is to remain uncalled until you need him for defeating an opponent as strong as a dragon. It will compley drain your magic, so don't use him in things like the GMG k?" Lucy opened the box and saw a key in the shape of a bat wing." What type of key is this?"" A dragon key." Gajeel and Wendy stood up and asked," Dragon key?!" They asked where their dragons were." I cannot tell you, but I know those dragons very well. Metallicana and Grandine... Anyway Luce, that is the key of my father so we're gonna go get you a magic belt so your keys can't be taken." Lucy nodded as the unknown girl sat next to Lucy. She asked," then this is Acnologia's key?" The guild gasped, so Laxus said," Shut up!" Master Makorov went over to their table and asked," and who might you be?" Then the Raijinshu explained with Lucy what happened on the mission. Then Laxus remembered," Oh yeah, and Blondie over here made Natsu scream like a little girl!" Everyone but Lisanna laughed. She actually looked angry. Everybody introduced themselves and nobody but Levy, Mira, and Lucy saw the way Victoria looked at Gajeel. Lucy dragged her old friend to a large storage closet tagged along by the fore mentioned two girls. Lucy cut to the chase," V-chan! Do you like Gajeel!?" Mira had hearts in her eyes while Levy looked nervous." No. It's something else." Levy heaved a relieved sigh and asked," then what is it?" The dragon looked at them and explained," Metallicana and my father Acnologia are-"" enemies?"" Best friends?"" Gay?" The three girls looked at Mira quizzically and Victoria answered," brothers." The girls gasped and squealed," that makes you long lost cousins?!"" Sure but let's go back." The girls agreed and left the closet and back to where they were originally sitting and the day was back to normal. Then the doors burst open and Team Natsu came in planning to ask Lucy who that girl was. They looked around and saw Lucy... And the girl... With the Raijinshu..." What the hell are you doing here?!"yelled Natsu as he pointed at the girl from the night before.

Victoria's eyes changed red and her voice deep once again as she smirked," it's only natural if she holds my key is it not?" Team Natsu's jaws hit the ground as Mira explained to them what was going on. Lucy decided it was finally time to do a mission even though she had lots of extra money for a while, she wanted to do another one." Hey V-chan, lets go." Lucy went over to the mission board and found a good mission for the two girls.

A-class mission

Fighting and decipher

Fighting- unknown

Decipher- a demon legend

Reward- 1 million jewels

"This mission looks perfect for us, but maybe we should bring Levy-chan so the decipher part is quicker." The king nodded in agreement. The two went over to Team ShadowGears table and asked the small bookworm if she would and agreed. Then Gajeel came over and said he and Lily would do the fighting. So the five members went to Mira and got the mission approved and went back to their homes after the time and place to meet was set as well as good byes were said and in their respective homes packing ready for the next mission.

Another early morning to start another mission. The group was on their way to a city called Tsukino Kuken'nin. They are to go to the public library and speak to the librarian." Anyone who is getting off at Tsukino Kuken'nin is to leave before departure. The unnatural group, minus the king who is now in the Demon Realm waiting to be called, got their luggage and headed for a hotel since the mission was a two week long mission at most. Once they had their room, which had three beds, and left their things they headed to the library." Excuse me Miss?" Levy asked a young woman at the front desk after she entered," are you the one who sent the decipher job?" The woman's eyes lit up and confirmed," yes I am! It's nice to meet you! You can call me Momotsu!" Gajeel, being a straight to the point type guy,asked," what exactly are we fighting?"


	6. Chapter 6

Momotsu looked to the side, then back at Gajeel," I'm not really sure, but I think it's a dark guild." She handed Lucy a book that said Demon Legend of Tsukino Kuken'nin." We'll decipher it easy, it happens to be my specialty!" Levy assured. They left and went to their hotel and planned out the mission. Lucy planned," Gajeel and Lily, you two go look for the dark guild, me and Levy will stay here and decipher the book." Everyone agreed and went their own way.

As Gajeel and Lily walked through the forest, they found old and new scents, and they hadn't gone very far before an explosion sounded from behind them. They both looked at each other with wide eyes yelling," Levy! Lucy!"

The girls were in their hotel room when suddenly, their window opened and a few creepy looking guys came in and said,"'look at these two little lady's! We should take em' to the master along with the book."Solid script: fire!" A large amount of flames surrounded the men and caused an explosion in the process.

The girls were then being chased by the men when they heard," Iron dragon club!" And the one of the guys was knocked out. Then in flash of silver sparkles they heard," Apocalypse dragon roar!" And the men were down with a single hit. The group all looked at the small girl that just appeared and shrugged," What never seen a dragon roar before?" Gajeel looked at her and said," not one ten times bigger than what a dragon can pull off!"

"Meh!"

"Really V-chan? Such a short answer."

The king ignored her comment and asked," Did you finish deciphering the story?"

Levy nodded her head yes and Victoria took the book and read in her mind and concluded," Lets go talk to that librarian." Then the group was suddenly surrounded by black petals and when they disappeared, they were in the library, and startled, Momotsu asked," Did you finish?"

Victoria nodded and questioned," Did you know?" Everyone was confused wondering what she was talking about." Did I know what?" Momotsu asked." This isn't just a story book, it's a summoning book in the form of a story." Lucy looked at the book skeptically," what does it summon?" The king looked at her master and confirmed," If you read this out loud, it will summon the gate key of the Lunar wolf." Lucy's eyes shone with excitement," then why aren't we reading it?!"

"Because," Victoria shivered," she has the same amount of power as me, as well as the other two, but she..." She trailed off. Lily pushed on," she..."" She... Has a very bad habit of hitting people no matter what the emotion but luckily it changes the force."

Lucy looked a little perplexed as she sat in a chair close by. Her thoughts were along the lines of,' What if she's like a Fairy Tail member and destroys everything?' Or ' How hard does she hit?' Victoria then asked Her blonde master," would you like another demon key? It'll make you stronger and we can train you to be stronger the Laxus!" Lucy looked at the king and asked," what's her name?" Victoria thought for a moment and finally said," Alexis, and she's a good friend with bad anger problems." Lucy stood up and exclaimed," Alright then! Lets summon a demon!" Victoria smiled, feeling her masters determination radiating through the air around them. The same thing happened as the petals teleported them to the outskirts of the town. Victoria then looked at the book and read out loud for the group to hear,

The spirits of the moon

The dawn of a new

The Lunar wolf howls to the tune

The breeze gets stronger

The light gets brighter( the moon was turning blue)

A demon awaits you

Now behold your new master!

Then a blue stream of light from the moon hit the ground and dissipated, in its place was a black key with two blue tails as the handle and the design was a blue moon. Victoria picked it up and gave the key to Lucy, who memorized its feeling." Open! Gate of the Lunar wolf, Alexis!" In a gold light, a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with blue flames, jeans, black and blue shoes as well as chains. Victoria looked at the girl calmly then without warning said," wow. HAhahahahaha!" She was rolling on the floor laughing when The Lunar wolf called out," what's so funny Victoria, huh?!" Said king choked out," you... Got locked... In a stupid ass poetry book! HAhahahaha!"

Bam!

Suddenly, Victoria was holding her head crouching with a look of pain on her face." That's what you get." Alexis stated.

Lucy then decided to make herself noticed," Umm, are you the Lunar wolf?" Alexis looked at her menacingly," Who's askin'?" The king, hearing her Master practically insulted, stood protectively in front of Lucy while she tried to consult her fellow demon," Alexis, don't speak to Luce that way!"

Alexis stared at the king and her master and said," What the fuck? You let her use your key?" Everyone sweat dropped at the straightforwardness of her question, but Alexis just looked confused." Seriously, the fuck did she get your key anyway?" Victoria looked at her friend with a derpy look on her face while giving her a thumbs up," Vermillion."

Alexis had face planted into the ground comically and yelled," How was I supposed to know that?!" Victoria put a finger on her lips and said," don't tell Luce!"

The three mission tag alongs suddenly felt forgotten and asked Momotsu for the reward, split it, gave some to Lucy, then left to get their things. The newest demon explained," alright then, call me when you need me, but remember, if I'm called and not in a battle, I will go Aquarius on you." She gave Lucy a light punch, then left in a golden light.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy, who was escorted to Magnolia courtesy of the gentlemen like king, headed to the guild. The demon went back to her world and left the blonde to her business, so Lucy walked to the guild, opened the door, and saw the Raijinshu talking amongst themselves. Lucy walked over and said," Hey you guys, what's up?" The previously huddled group looked at their favorite blonde mage, other than Laxus of course, and asked," Would you join the Ranjinshu?" The said girl looked at the tea with genuine surprise and remarked," B-b-but you're all strong, and I'm weak, and-" Lucy was cut off my the very fire mage who replaced her with an old friend( I'm sorry, I told myself I wouldn't do this but I have to ask, what is it with the whole i want Lisanna BACK on our team? They weren't a team at any point in fairy tail so I have to ask my readers opinions. Please review!)

" You got the weak part right!" The entire guild heard the comment and looked at the pinkette with shock. Coincidently, at the very moment Lucy gave her reasons of not being strong enough, he had also heard Natsu. The ones who stood out were the Raijinshu and Laxus, who had looks of pure anger on their faces, while Natsu laughed at his own comment with Lisanna giggling along. Laxus was about to electrocute them, but his team took matters into their own hands, as well as the other two Strauss siblings who scolded their little sister.

When the Raijinshu leader looked at the girl of his dreams, he saw tears coming from her shocked eyes. Then all Laxus saw was red as he seethed in anger and electrocuted the two so called fairy tail members enough to keep them conscious and started yelling at them."What the hell is wrong with you two?! Do you have no heart, or did they freeze over?!"

Natsu looked the powerful slayer and claimed," Nothing can freeze my flames! Or my heart!" Then Gajeel went over and stated," Yeah? Then explain calling your friend weak, or did you forget every single speech you made about," Gajeel made his voice high pitched to make a Natsu impersonation,"how you should be respect and protect your friends and family no matter what happens!" He then rolled his eyes and walked back to his table in the dark corner, where Pantherlily patiently waited while nodding. Laxus the walked toward the celestial mage, who had her eyes wide with tears flowing out, oblivious to the world around her, then picked her up bridal style and left the guild, soon followed by the Raijinshu.

Once they made it to Lucy's house, they opened the unlocked door, and sat her on the couch and tried to snap her out of her hurting trance.

" Oi! I know you here me! Answer us!"

" Lucy-chan, don't listen to that dense fire eater!"

" Don't go mute on us Cosplayer!"

Then Fried finally snapped her attention by saying the most unexpected thing.

"Since Lucy seems to believe in Natsu's words, I guess I'll just take the time and read your novel."

" Don't you dare touch my novel!" Lucy shrieked while running into the other room, only to find her two demons reading said novel." Lucy kick!" She swung her leg, but it was caught in the Lunar wolf's grasp." Wait till we finish, this is getting good!" Alexis explained. Then Victoria got sparkles in her eyes and said," Omigod this is the perfect chance for him to confess to her!" Then as her eyes went down the page her smile got bigger, and bigger, until she finally slammed the papers on the desk and whined," Luuuuuce! Why didn't Grant confess!?"

The current people within the small home sweat dropped and also had smiles on their faces. Laxus then, for some odd reason, hugged Lucy. The celestial mage blushed and asked," Laxus, what are yo-" "Don't call yourself weak Blondie, Team Idiot has nothin to do with you anymore."

Laxus then pulled away and asked the king," How many times can one person say,'Omigod' in their life?"

Victoria scoffed and cleared," I don't say it that much!"

LAXUS FLASHBACK LAND-

"Omigod Lucy, look at that pretty sunset!"

"Omigod, is that exceed not adorable!"

"What the heeee- Omigod a throne!

End

"Alright, I get it, I'm annoy- Omigod I smell bacon!"

Laxus face palmed but also smelled bacon. The two walked into the kitchen doorway and noticed everyone left them behind.

The two suddenly looked grave, surprising the other guests." What's wrong Laxus-sama?" Asked Fried, while he praised how good the Raijinshu leaders senses are. Then the king started," You made bacon," and Laxus finished," without us?" Everyone, even Alexis who knew how much more powerful she got when someone didn't give her any bacon when there was a full pile, immediately froze where they were out of fear because of the intense aura and lightning surrounding the two cross armed mages in the doorway.

Then suddenly in the peaceful town of Magnolia, ripped three ear piercing screams.(Alexis, Bixlow, Fried)

The next day, the Raijinshu and Lucy, who agreed to be on the team, went to the guild to let the master know of the arrangements. Once they opened the door, they were in for a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they entered, the group saw something they never wanted to see and they all started gagging. Lisanna and Natsu apparently don't know the unwritten rule that was made after Bisca and Alzack got married. No making out in the guild! The Victoria started dramatically clawing the door yelling," Nooooo! The horror! They're eating each other!" Then Laxus yelled at her," Stop freaking out! We'll make it! Just don't look!"  
Fried was on his hands and knees trying not to puke,  
Bixlow was yelling," Why didn't we stay at our new base of operations!"  
And Evergreen and Lucy were hugging while saying," Gross! It's not real, it's not real!"  
The guild laughed at their humorous antics while Lisanna started crying and Natsu was angry.

"Oi, Laxus! What the hell is your problem!? Get your team under control!" Laxus laughed," That was the most terrifying thing I've ever walked into!"

After minutes of laughter, Lucy finally looked at Natsu and asked," Natsu, where's Happy?" Natsu just ignored herd dying to comfort his girlfriend, so she left and went home. A knock came from the door and the Raijinshu walked in. A knock also came from the window, and through the class Lucy saw a disappointed Happy. She opened the window, then the blue exceed fried and flew into her chest saying," Luuucyyy! Can I be your partner, PLEASE!?"

" Happy what happened?" Happy started sniffling and pulled a fish out of nowhere and explained," I was talking to Natsu while we were fishing and told him how much I missed you, then he yelled at me and said when I started to move on that I could go back, but now I want to be your partner, so can I?" The Raijinshu looked at Happy sympathetically as Lucy's eyes widened and said," Of course you can! Just please don't eat all my fish." Happy nodded then flew to Lucy's bed and fell asleep.

Victoria then came from the kitchen just to be asked something from Lucy," Remember what you said when I got Alexis's key?" The Raijinshu looked at the king with questioning eyes but she replied," What did I say?"

FLASHBACK-

Lucy then decided to make herself noticed," Umm, are you the Lunar wolf?" Alexis looked at her menacingly," Who's askin'?" The king, hearing her Master practically insulted, stood protectively in front of Lucy while she tried to consult her fellow demon," Alexis, don't speak to Luce that way!"

Alexis stared at the king and her master and said," What the fuck? You let her use your key?" Everyone sweat dropped at the straightforwardness of her question, but Alexis just looked confused." Seriously, the fuck did she get your key anyway?" Victoria looked at her friend with a derpy look on her face while giving her a thumbs up," Vermillion."

Alexis had face planted into the ground comically and yelled," How was I supposed to know that?!" Victoria put a finger on her lips and said," don't tell Luce!"

END

"What did you mean Vermillion?""What aren't you telling me?"

Victoria froze with her eyes shadowed by her hair," Do you really wanna know?"

The groups eyes widened hearing her deeper voice.

Happy then woke up and flew onto Lucy's shoulder and killed the mood," Lucy! We should celebrate our new partnership with a mission!" Victoria said hi to Happy and left in silver sparkles.

Lucy looked at the exceed with a small smile and said," I'm too tired go on a mission Happy," he started looking disappointed," but we can still go fishing!" Happy flew into her chest and exclaimed," Thank you Lucy!" The Raijinshu sweat dropped as the short exchange was planned." Well," started Evergreen," since we're a team, we should all go fishing together." Happy's eyes widened and shone with excitement,"AYE!"

The group walked in the woods and neared the lake Happy usually fished in, and once they made it, what they saw was a waterfall and rainbow. They sat on the lake side and caught tons of fish." Wow Bixlow!" Happy praised," you caught more fish than anyone I've ever heard of!"

Bixlow grinned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth," I've always been good at fishin! I can control their souls with my figure eyes and put them on the hook." The Raijinshu looked at Bixlow angrily until Happy admired," I wish I could do that! Then I could have lots of food!" Lucy smiled at Happy, who saw this action and smiled back.

The team headed to Lucy's house and asked," can we stay the night?" Lucy was too tired to argue and agreed, as she walked into her bathroom and took a shower. When she came out, she looked at the room , which now had two padded floor areas, for she had told Evergreen to sleep in her bed.

The next day at the guild, Natsu's mouth dropped open seeing Happy on Lucy's shoulder." Happy! I thought we were partners!" The guild members stopped and looked at the group with surprise." Well if you hadn't yelled at me for missing Lucy, then I would have been. I'm Lucy's partner now, and an official member of the Raijinshu."


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  
The Raijinshu walked to the bar, got their drinks and breakfast, went back to their table ignoring the stares as the seemingly emotionless group laughed at something the blonde said about the frightening surprise. Victoria then fell through a portal in the ceiling and landed on her back laughing with them.

Once the team stopped laughing, Laxus walked in, but he seemed to be having a bad hair day, and that made the Raijinshu laugh again which confused him." What are you laughing at?" Lucy pointed," your... Your hair... HAhahahaha!" Laxus blushed then ran to the bathroom.

.

"What the hell!?" Laxus came out with his hair fixed and grabbed the Raijinshu by their shirts, but had the blonde hanging over his shoulder and Happy eating a fish on her back. Luckily, she had jeans on and not her normal skirt.

" Laxus! Put me down!"" We are all going on a mission, and I will give you hell on a silver platter." The dragged people and blonde and exceed turned pale as they yelled," Noooooo!" With the exception of Fried," I'll do my best Laxus-sama!" To which his team stared at him weirdly. He shrugged as they were dragged back to the bar to have their mission approved.

Laxus started laughing as the Raijinshu kept begging to be excused from the mission, and the guild members jaws dropped in shock. Then the doors closed behind him and he finally put the blonde down." Aren't you gonna let them go?" Laxus shook his head saying," they'll run away, but here's the mission."

Lucy took the mission and read it out loud," S-class mission, find a dark guild in the forest of demons, reward 20 million jewels?! I'm in!" Then she pulled out a silver key much to the Raijinshu's surprise as she chanted," Open! Gate of Canis Minor, Nicola!" Then a small snow man thing showed up and started doing a weird dance, and Happy joined in greeting," Hey Plue! It's been a while!"" Puunpuuun!"

Wonderful TimeSkip

The fairy tail members were in a town called Akumanosu. It was a town near a forest filled with demons. They had already been explained to about the dark guilds location, so they made their way to the forest. In a shimmer of silver light, Victoria appeared looking serious. You all need to be on guard at all times, if you run into any of the main demons you'll be screwed." Then a roar was heard and they looked ahead, seeing a demon snake that looked as though it was made from lightning. It then stopped in front of the tensed group, and turned into a long blonde haired girl with a silver dress and shoes." Master, the dark guild you have asked me to keep an eye on has found Skullhead." The Ranjinshu looked surprised when Victoria answered," Thank you Relic, you can leave." The girl was surrounded by black petals and when they were gone, so was the girl. Victoria then looked at her master and exclaimed," We need to hurry or your little dark guild will be dead." The same petals surrounded them and they were in front of a burning building with trees everywhere ripped from the ground." Skullhead!" The king yelled. A black demon like wolf with dark red beneath the tail came with the dark guild members tied up. The wolf turned into a man with shoulder length black hair covering his left eye and his visible eye red.( looks like Rouge but has a Hibiki type voice..)"Yes Master?"" You left one~" the king sang. The wolf looked surprised and started sulking."..." Then the group turned toward Laxus who grunted. The Ranjinshu gasped when they saw a blade pulling out from his stomach.

Fried immediately attacked the mage that had stabbed his idol," Dark Écriture: Pain!" The man screamed in agony, but he was stronger than what they thought and he backed off a little. Evergreen was just as angry as well as Bixlow." Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"" Baryon Formation!" The attacks made the man fall unconscious. Lucy kneeled down next to the fallen Laxus and kept saying," Hang on Laxus, we'll get you to the guild soon!" Fried and Lucy held up Laxus as they got to the guild as fast as they could. Bixlow kicked the doors in and called for Wendy. The guild was freaking out because Laxus, the strongest guy in the guild, LAXUS, was stabbed. Weird.

Once Laxus was in the infirmity, Lucy never left his side and neither did the Ranjinshu. Wendy was still healing the lightning dragon slayer when he started groaning." Where the hell am I?" Wendy replied," In the guilds infirmary." He looked around and saw his team sleeping in their chairs. The master then came in and saw that Laxus was awake. He got watery eyes and exclaimed," Laxus you're awake! I thought I was about to be grandson-less!" Laxus smiled at the short man and said," How could you underestimate me so easily Gramps?" The master started crying and hugged the blonde to death. Laxus, seeing he couldn't escape, lied," Look Gramps! A bikini model is at the door!" Makorovs head whipped around in excitement, but was soon replaced with disappointment.

The master had been gone at a guild masters meeting when he got a call from Mira about his grandsons condition. He left early and literally made the guild doors explode as be ran to the infirmary before Wendy got a chance to heal him. He jumped onto the bed and started shaking the blonde yelling," Everything's going to be alright Laxus! Don't you dare die on me!" Mira came in and dragged him out allowing Wendy to get to work.

When they all came out healthy, the group went separate ways." Lucy?" Asked Happy." Hmmm?"" I'm sorry," Lucy looked at Happy, her eyes wide," for calling you fat." Lucy then looked angry but calmed down because it was an apology." It's okay Happy."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few days and in that time, master found out about Natsu and Lisanna, punished them to an unthinkable extent, and tried to comfort Lucy, who continuously said she was fine.

Happy ate a fish while trying not to laugh as master kept trying to comfort her, and it only got better when Laxus came into the guild and started yelling at the short man who kept being pervy towards his crush just to get under his skin. Laxus then, unexpectedly shocking the guild, hugged Lucy and ran upstairs, still holding her, yelling," She's mine Gramps! I called dibs dammit!" While sending lightning bolts towards his grandpa, who was chasing them with a creepy smile.

Lucy heard what he said and blushed making a side note to ask him out later. This went on for about ten minutes before Lucy's demons summoned themselves, took her away from Laxus, and dragged her away." Hey where are we going?!" Lucy asked as they stopped to grab Happy. Alexis explained," To train you dammit!" Victoria continued," and we know where another demon key is!"

We stopped running when we were in the middle of a forest next to a waterfall and a river. Victoria demanded," Now go behind the waterfall and start looking for the ice wolfs key. Her name is Anna and she mostly uses water magic." Lucy looked at the king with her jaw slack," How am I supposed to do that without getting my clothes wet?! I'm wearing white!" Alexis put her hand on her shoulder," Deal with it!" Then she picked up the girl and threw her into the waterfall.

When Lucy landed in the rock cave, Happy soon followed. The wolves didn't come through so they kept going deeper within the cave. Suddenly they saw a glow and walked towards it." Um Lucy? I don't think this is a good id- oh look a key!" They looked ahead and saw a floating black key with green designs. All the demon keys seemed to have an element as a design. The king was lightning, Alexis was a moon, and now a water drop. When Lucy held the key she summoned it," Open! Gate of the Ice Wolf: Anna!" When Lucy finished, nothing happened." Ok, well any ideas Happy?"" Maybe try water?" Lucy thought for a second," Open! Gate of the Water Wolf: Anna!" This time it worked and summoned a girl with dirty blonde shoulder length hair with a white stripe, a blacks and white wave shirt, jeans, chains, crystal blue eyes and black and white shoes.

"I AM THE GREAT DEMON WOLF, ANNA, BOW BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS!" Happy and Lucy jumped, but then the blue exceed looked at the wolf and asked," Really? You're that awesome?" Anna then looked at the cat and said," Yep." Lucy shrugged," Good enough." " So my key is always available. See ya!" The she shimmered away in white sparkles." Well at least she's nice so far!" Happy tried. Lucy just shook her head and left the cave.

When they were out of the cave, they saw the two demons... And Laxus. Lucy blushed and stuttered," h-h-hey Laxus! What are you doing here?" Laxus looked at the blonde girl and asked," Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone!" He cleared glaring at the two, now three, girls and exceed, who backed off with smirks. Lucy agreed and walked with Laxus into the forest. He suddenly stopped and turned around and while blushing asked," So... Do you like Bubblegum head?" She laughed and replied," No! He's like a brother to me but obviously he doesn't like me anymore." Laxus then questioned," Then... Uh. Will you go out with me?" Lucy's eyes lit up as she said," Of course I will!"

Right before they kissed they heard two "awwwes"(Alexis and Anna), one gag(Victoria), and a," They liiiiiike each other!"(Happy)

They glared up at the tree branch holding the stalkers and blushed.

"Wait," Lucy started," Laxus, how did you get here?" He looked at the girl he was still holding onto." Victoria." The celestial mage nodded in understanding." Then lets go on a mission!" Lucy then looked at Alexis saying," I thought I was training." Alexis held back her laugh and explained," I think you had enough air training today."

When the two, plus three girls and exceed, teammates went back to the guild, everyone was once again shocked as there was a new girl and Laxus and Lucy were holding hands. When Master came out of his office, he looked at the two back and forth, and then finally looked at their hands. He coughed then started doing a small victory dance singing," Whoohoo! I'm gonna have great grand children~" the guild members sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened once again for a crying Lisanna who walked up to Lucy and smacked her. Everyone being overly dramatic gasped as she started yelling at the blonde," It's all your fault he left me! He left me for a stupid weakling like you and-"

Lisanna stopped her rampage because of a painful feeling on her cheek. When she looked in front of her she saw Happy with his claws out and stained with blood... Her blood.

The blue exceeds angered expression deepened as he yelled at Lisanna," What has Lucy done to you?! All you did was brain wash Natsu into thinking Lucy was weak, but she's stronger then you'll ever be! Plus she liiiikes Laxus!" Happy took the moment to be silly at the end but returned to his anger immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

Master, being a witness to Lisanna's outburst, was angered that she had gotten another member of the guild to call their friend a weakling," Lisanna," he started in a deadly tone," what is the meaning of this?!"

The guild members shuddered at the angered voice of the third master and soon shuddered at the angered voice of Lucy's boyfriend." Lisanna! Is she such a big threat to you and Natsu's relationship that you have to call her weak and brainwash people into hating her, seriously!? We're you always this stupid or was it recently!?"

Lisanna's eyes filled with tears as Laxus continued," Don't you dare cry! You don't deserve to she'd a single tear after all the tears Lucy shed because of you!" The girls sister came, along with her brother, and started yelling at her. Natsu then came in the door and walked over to Lucy sheepishly and asked,"'Um, Lucy I'm sorry for everything I've done, but will you go out with me?" Then the next thing everyone saw was Natsu on the ground on the other side of the guild, and Laxus and Gajeel in fighting stances," Like hell we'll let you!" They yelled in unison.

Natsu had an angry expression as he asked," Why do you get to decide what she thinks?!" Laxus threw another lightning bolt at the pinkette and explained while pulling the celestial mage closer to him," Cause she's my girlfriend you idiot!" Natsu's face showed many emotions.

First confusion, then sadness, jealousy, and finally, anger." I doubt Luce would go out with someone like you!" Lucy was on the verge of tears, wondering why he was hurting her by being so selfish. She looked at the fire mage across from her and said," Domt call me that." The guild members were surprised at her reaction. Most thought she would be happy, and some thought she would leave Laxus for her ' first love' Natsu. Levy asked a question and got the answer to everyone's question," Lu-chan, I thought Natsu was your first love." Everyone nodded their heads wanting to know what the answer was, including the blonde dragon slayer. Lucy looked at the faces of her family and said clearly for everyone to hear," I never loved Natsu! I've liked Laxus since Phantom!" Mira looked at the blonde girl and asked," Is that why my plans to get you and Natsu or Gray together failed all the time?"

Lucy sweat dropped as she, Laxus, Gajeel, and the recently poofed up Demon king left the guild.

The four went home and woke up the next cloudless day. Laxus and Gajeel met up on the way to Lucy's house and knocked on the blondes door." Come in!" They walked into the small home and immediately sat on the couch.

Lucy came through the bathroom door in nothing but a towel while drying her hair. The two dragon slayers blushed," Oi! Blondie, could ya put some clothes on?" Lucy looked down at her attire and blushed while saying," I'm sorry! I'm just used to team Natsu not caring how I look." She went into her room and came out with her normal clothes and asked nervously," Hey Laxus? Do you know when the GMG is?" Laxus looked at the blonde beauty and asked," Shy little strawberry?"

Lucy pouted and poked Laxus a lot and asked," How many nicknames do I have?!" Laxus just smirked and said," Enough." Lucy crossed her arms, but then a smirk spread across her face as well when Gajeel whispered something in her ear." Then I'll give you the nickname... Sparkaloon!" Laxus' jaw dropped as the other two that were present ran out of the small apartment. He then started running after them all the way to the guild.

It wasn't normal in the guild today, for they were still processing what had happened the day before when suddenly the guild doors shot open and they heard the giiggle and laughter of the celestial mage and the iron dragon slayer, who were running away from something.

"Dammit! Get back here! I refuse to be called by that name!" Yelled Laxus, who entered shortly after the two others. They looked at each other and nodded, and looked back at Laxus." Come and get us, Sparkaloon!" Then they both stuck there tongues out and put a finger under their eye mans pulled to make a silly face.

The guild watched as they went around the guild when suddenly," Everyone settle down! I would like to announce the participates of the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheered and quieted down to hear who would participate." Now, we will have two teams. Fairy tail team A consists of, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, And Natsu! Fairy tail team B is Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, and Mystogan!" While Laxus and Lucy were talking about their training, the demons came in a poof , picked up Lucy and confirmed they would train her to summon all the keys at once. Laxus just walked behind them and sighed.

They went separate ways to get their bags packed to go training, while Victoria started floating above Lucy's head. The blonde looked at her companion in awe and asked," How did you do that?" Victoria just waved her finger in the air and exclaimed," Magic! And to answer your question of Vermillion," Lucy looked at her and turned serious," your mother, Layla, was the first master of fairy tail, Mavis', daughter."

Lucy gasped at the unexpected news. The brunette landed and put her hand in her pocket and finished," Lucy Heartfilia, you are a descendent of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion, you have her smarts and her power. Now all you have to do is learn how to use it."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy was so shocked, she didn't even realize the king had packed all of her things and already at the train station where Laxus was waiting." Now Lucy, I will be training you along with the other three and-""But I don't have the flame wolf!" Victoria looked at the blonde and smiled," You will once we get to our destination."

Before her master took off for the lightning mage she said," and Lucy," the girl turned," I will be teaching you how to control the power you have and I will make sure you are as great as Master Mavis. You might even get stronger." Lucy smiled and turned to find Laxus standing there with a look of confusion clouding his eyes. She motioned she would explain later and he nodded in response.

The three journeyed on by train and soon got off in a town called Honō no sakusei. As they walked through the town, Lucy noticed a magic shop. She tugged on the demons arm and pointed at the shop. She nodded and the three walked in." Excuse me mam, do you have any gate keys?" The old woman looked at the blonde and smiled," oh yes of course, I have a silver one right here."

She rummaged through a box behind the counter and pulled out a white box."" How much?"" Two thousand jewels." Victoria came up with a black belt, put it on the counter and replied,"I'll buy them both." The old lady took the jewels she offered and saw it was exact change. Lucy started freaking out about how she would pay her back. The brunette smiled and said," Don't worry, it's what I'm here for, and now your keys won't be stolen." Once they left the store, they followed the king into the forest. Lucy thought of this as a moment to summon and contract her new spirit.

" Open! Gate of the Hare, Lepus!" A gold magic circle appeared beneath the blonde as the normal summoned commenced. A girl with semi long black hair, bunny ears, a pink shirt beneath a gray jacket, jeans and converse.

"Hello! You must be my new master!" Exclaimed the energetic green eyed girl." Yo! I'm Lepus but you can call me Mikayla!" Alexis then came out and said," How have you been, Mikayla?" An evil smirk appeared on the dirty blondes face as the rabbit shrunk. Mikayla then turned into a black rabbit out of fear, and Alexis turned into a large gold and black wolf, Laxus' head barely got up to her shoulders, and started chasing the rabbit around the group.

Everyone sweat dropped. Since it was normal enough that a wolf would stalk a rabbit, they let it slide. Eventually, the wolf stopped chasing and poofed away. This gave the rabbit a chance to turn back to her original form and say," I'm free on Mondays through Fridays, other then that I'm busy, it was nice meeting you!" The cheerful girl left, and when she did Victoria immediately exclaimed," Once we get to the clearing, we will start your training. You will keep out one spirit with your own magic as you do so to get you and your spirit stronger. I suggest you rotate a spirit each day so they all get stronger." The blonde nodded and muttered," my feet hurt."

Victoria, being half dragon, heard this and picked her up bridal style before Laxus did, who also heard her. The brunette started walking and continued on." As a reward, if you complete this training, I will give you five silver keys." Lucy's eyes shone with happiness and determination. She nodded as a response and soon saw the clearing they would be staying in. It was a beautiful clearing with a waterfall.( and a unicorn and a rainbow and candy! Haha NO!)

The king put the celestial mage down and said," Bring out your most strongest of the twelve zodiac." Lucy automatically reached for Loki's key and called him out. He then, expectedly, grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it asking," Princess, you haven't called us for awhile now, I was staring to get worried, what is the meaning of this?" Before Lucy could answer, the king did in her place," Don't worry, Leo, your beloved princess will be around the zodiac quite a bit to train." Right about then, Loki saw the three black keys. He suddenly looked grave," Lucy, why do you have demon keys, an three fourths no less?"

The blonde was cut off, again, by the female behind the lion." There is nothing wrong with her owning a demon key," her voice turned deep," is it, Leo?" The lion shuddered as he asked," Who are you?" She giggled and said," Sorry, but I don't like it when spirits act like that towards our keys. I'm Victoria, my key is the black and red one with the lightning bolt, I am the demon king, or if you want the steel wolf." Loki then looked her up and down." Loki! Don't be creepy!" He jumped and finally noticed the lightning dragon slayer." What are you doing here?"

" I'm Blondie's boyfriend, why wouldn't I be here?" Loki's jaw dropped. He then very dramatically fell on his knees and asked," Why him?" She giggled not answering, knowing he knew she liked him for some time. Then Victoria clapped her hands together," Now lets start with your punches!"


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria lifted up her hand and said," Punch me." Lucy pulled her fist back, and swung with all she had. Once the punch hit the kings hand, she didn't even flinch.

" Good, you have the stance down, and if I was a normal person I probably would have gone back a bit." Lucy smiled at the praise, but then shrieked when a punch was aimed at her. She dodged it by moving away, her hands in the air like she was at gunpoint." V-chan! What was that for?"" You have to dodge to survive." Was the simple answer.

After hours of dodging, it was finally nighttime." Ah, now I can relax." Lucy sighed." No you can't." Came a voice. She looked behind her thinking it was the steel wolf, but instead, she saw a dirty blonde short haired girl with dark orange eyes, a black shirt with swords stained in blood, square glasses, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

" Who are you?" Laxus asked. Then the unnoticed girl in the tree explained," Luce, this is the flame wolf Rayla. When I train you in the day, she will train you in the night as well as I. We will be watching your process as you learn to use your other senses, and you will sleep four hours every day starting at day break. Laxus will also be training here with me at the same time as you starting tomorrow." Victoria then tossed the flame wolf key, with orange designs and a fire fleck as the symbol.

The king then stated," Now if you'll excuse me I'm going on a da- mission." Lucy, unfortunately for Victoria, heard her stop." What are you really doing?" The girl blushed and said," jshdhdbdidndbdj- WORDS! Ok bye!" Then she shimmered away.

TimeSkip to GMG:After sky labyrinth

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the eight guide participating will be given to you in order from who got through the sky labyrinth first to last!" The thousands of people cheered as the announcements continued." In first place, we have past years best, Sabertooth!" The crowd screamed the guilds name and cheered,"In second place, we have, Fairy Tail team A, in third Fairy Tail team B, in fourth place, Blue Pegasus(**VOMIT**) fifth place, we have Raven Tail!( WHYYYYYYYYY?!) In sixth place is Mermaid Heel! In seventh place is Lamia Scale! And in eighth place is Quatro-cerberus."

"Now we will have our first battle... Fairy Tail team A Lucy Heartfilia versus Flare Corona!" The two girls made their way to the center of the arena and got into fighting stances." Begin!"

Flare pulled her hair out of its braid and started through ing attacks at Lucy." Open! Gate of the Lunar wolf, Alexis!" Alexis came out and changed into her wolf form, as she saw the Raven Tail mage turned locks of her hair into a wolf creature, which Alexis destroyed with her claws. Then Lucy held Flare still with her whip while Alexis yelled," Chaos Fang!" And bit Flare, who passes out."The winner is Lucy Heartfilia!"

Over at Sabertooth

"Yukino, what was that?" Asked a shocked Rouge." It's one of the four demon keys, and if you look close enough, she has all four, that includes the demon king, and they're all much more powerful than Misses." At the mention of the demon king, Sting tensed and clutched the railing." It's her, isn't it Sting?" Rouge asked his partner, who nodded a yes.

Back to GMG

The games went on as people from other guilds battled. Ten Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus versus Ariana Web from Mermaid Heel winner: Ren. Warcry from Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth winner: Orga. Mystogan from FT team B versus Jura from Lamia Scale winner: Jura. Soon enough, the results were posted on the lacrima vision.

Sabertooth and FT team A were tied for first.

"Woah Luce you were awesome!" Natsu exclaimed as he swung his arm around her shoulder." Don't call me Luce." Lucy coldly stated. Natsu whimpered a little and moved away, at the same time, Laxus came over and hugged the blonde saying," Nice work Blondie." Then he kissed his girlfriend until he was interrupted... Again." Lucy-chaaan~" came the kings voice," I finally told him!" Lucy and Laxus looked at the girl and in unision asked," Told who what?"

" Gajeel! I told him we were cousins!"

" How did he react?"

" He didn't really-"

" WHAT?!" They heard Gajeel scream."HAHAHAHAHA!" The three laughed as Gajeel ran in and started freaking out. Then he passed out.

"So Victoria." Lucy started." Yeees?"

"Remember when we started training? You never told me what you were really up to." Victoria blushed and looked around," I'll tell you later."

After the party, the girls of Fairy tail went into one room, while the boys went to theirs. Then as all the girls got settled, Lucy asked," So what aren't you telling me?" Victoria shimmered into the room and the girls grew curious as well."..." The king mumbled something inaudible to the girls." What did you say V-chan?"

"I said I went on a ..." Then Mira squealed and asked," Who went on a date with you?!" Victoria then looked down and said," Sting." The girls excited faces turned to shock and asked," From Sabertooth?" The girl nodded and shimmered away in embarrassment.

From the boys room, Laxus could hear the girls squealing and having a great time and when he stopped tuning in on the girls he looked at the mess before him." Natsu, Gray, quit fighting or I'll go get Erza and we'll both kick your asses!" The two boys stopped immediately after the threat and saluted making a small,"Aye!" Then went to their beds.


	14. Chapter 14

Next day

"Alright everybody, it's day two of the GMG and we're gonna start off with an event called Chariot! The rules are simple. Get on at the start, and get off by the finish!"

After Chariot

"The results are in as,  
Bacchus 1st  
Kurohebi 2nd  
Risley Law 3rd  
Yuka Suzuki 4th  
Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki 5th  
Natsu Dragneel 6th  
Gajeel Redfox 7th  
Sting Eucliffe 8th!"  
There were screams from the audience and some even yelled," How did Sabertooth get LAST place?!"

After all the commotion the battles started up again.  
Toby from Lamia Scale versus Korohebi from Raven Tail winner: Korohebi. Elfman from FT team A versus Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus( Because he lost the guild is now Quatro Puppy)winner: Elfman. Mirajane from FT team B versus Jenny from Blue Pegasus winner: Mirajane. Kagura from Mermaid Heel versus Yukino from Sabertooth winner: Kagura.  
In the end, Raven Tail was in the lead for the second day.

GMG day three

"It's day three of the Grand Magic Games and today's event is Pandemonium! The participants will have to go through the Pandemonium and deadest one hundred monsters that fall under the classes of D-class, being lowest, to S-class, the most dangerous! These participants may choose how many monsters to take!"

A magic circle then appeared in the sky, and an upside down castle was summoned." The participants are, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Erza Scarlet from FT team A, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Nobarly from Quatro Puppy, Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth, Obra from Raven Tail, Cana Alberona from FT team B,and Jura from Lamia Scale!"

The eight chosen ones gathered to the middle of the arena and waited until Mato the pumpkin guy explained," The first to go into Pandemonium is Erza Scarlet! How many monsters do you wish to fight?" Erza turned serious," All of them." She then walked into the building and said," I am Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail team A, and my opponents will be all one hundred monsters."

Erza then noticed the monsters appearing and yelled," Requip!" She turned into her Heavens Wheel armor and took out monsters left and right, then she yelled," Blumenblatt!" And swords shot out in all directions taking a majority of the monsters out. Erza then changed into her black wing armor, then her flame empress armor with dual blades of the water and flame swords to go with the armors. Then she requipt into her sea empress armor, and uses a lightning based attack to take out a monster quickly but is then thrown into a wall. She gets up and changes into her flight armor and uses her Bastard sword to effectively destroy half of the monsters.

Erza is soon attacked by an A-class monster and requips into her Adamantine Armor and defeats it and kills another using her Giants armor. Another A-class monster then approaches but, Requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Erza easily defeats it.

Requipping into her Giant's Armor to dispatch numerous more monsters which attack, Erza defeats the beasts before using her Lightning Empress Armor to deal with more attackers. Utilizing her Robe of Yuen, Erza defeats a C-class monster before changing to her Purgatory Armor and subsequently back to her Heart Kreuz Armor, revealing that only 4 monsters remain. Erza charges at the last A-class monster which comes down on her with a two-hand smash, which Erza blocks before changing into her training clothes and Benizakura to destroy the monster. As two B-class monsters attack, Erza jumps into the air and destroys one, using its body as a platform from which to attack the other.

With only the S-class monster left, Erza looks up at a small eye-like monster, thinking it to be said opponent. Bringing forth two swords and relieving Benizakura, Erza watches the small creature create a burst of Magic. Mato explains that when the S-class monster is the only one left, its power triples. The battle moves into the arena, with the now-large S-Class monster attempting to crush a weakened Erza with its foot. Kicking her across the arena, the monster kicks Erza once more, which she avoids by getting into the air and slashing the hands of the monster, destroying them.

As Erza continues to fight, Levy thinks about how Erza, all alone, took on every single monster in Pandemonium, creating a day she'd never forget. As the monster kicks Erza again, Erza retaliates and slashes the core of the monster, causing it to crumble to pieces.

She sustains countless wounds and runs out of Magical power to the point that she is no longer able to summon her armors. In the end, Erza manages to defeat all the monsters and raises her sword in victory, to the happiness of her guild and amazement of everyone in the arena, the announcers and everyone in the audience.

"Erza Scarlet is the winner! And because she defeated all of the monsters, the rest will have to use a mpf or a magic power finder in order to see who has the highest score!"

After MPF

"The results are,

Cana Alberona 9999

Jura Neekis 8544

Orga Nanagear 3825

Millianna 365

Nobarly 124

Hibiki Lates 95 and

Obra 4!"

The crowd was going insane as the announcers continued,"What kind of monsters are the Fairy's?!"

At Sabertooth

"So Miss, your masters guild seems pretty damn strong." The girl chuckled and swished her wine around, and chuckled darkly," Of course they are, they're Fairy Tail after all, and my master has nothing to do with you, Minerva." Said Sabertooth mage smirked and said," I'll look toward to fighting your guild once Yukino is out."


	15. Chapter 15

The battles continued throughout the day as Fairy tail took the lead. Milliana from Mermaid Heel versus Semmes from Quatro Puppy. Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus versus Rufus Lahar from Sabertooth. Laxus Dreyar from FT team B versus Alexei from Raven Tail. The battle between Laxus and Alexei was intense.

At first Laxus had looked beaten, but it was an illusion made by his father Alexei( who is really Ivan) and the judges and the crowd, at the end, saw that Laxus was the winner and defeated all of Raven Tail, for it was an ambush.

This got Raven Tail disqualified and the last battle was a draw between Wendy from Fairy Tail team A versus Cheria Blendy from Lamia scale. A sky dragon slayer versus a sky god slayer. The two twelve year old girls were strong and fought till the end and that made it a draw. Fairy Tail team B was in first place, and team A was in second.

the following day

"It the forth day and we have an event planned out that is great for today, kabo." Mato stated," This event is called the Naval Battle! In this game, the participants swim inside a floating sphere of water.

The participants must knock one another outside of the sphere, with points being awarded based on the order in which the players are eliminated.

Falling out of the sphere results in the contestant being automatically removed from play for the rest of the event.

The last person remaining in the sphere will be the victor, and receive top points.

Any form of Magic or technique can be used to assist in knocking rival participants out, and when only two participants remain in the ring, a special 5-minute timer will be set, kabo. Should one of the participants fall out of the sphere during this time, they will not receive second place, rather they will automatically come last, kabo! Now each team participating must choose one member to play in the Naval battle, kabo!"

"The participating members are, what's this, the strongest mage in Sabertooth, Minerva!" The crowd went insane at the mention of the strongest in the strongest guild in Fiore." Lucy Heartfila from Fairy Tail team A, Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail team B, Cheria Blendy from Lamia Scale, Rocker from Quatro Puppy, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus, and Risely Law from Mermaid Heel! Now all contestants are to go into the water sphere and then you may begin!"

As soon as the participants were in the water sphere, the battle began.

When the event began, Lucy apologized to the other participants and summoned Aquarius inside the water.

Knowing what Lucy was about to do, Juvia quickly attacked with her Water Cyclone, creating a powerful whirlpool-like effect in the water that surprised everyone, even Aquarius herself.

All the females in the water then go on the offensive. Using Juvia's attack to her advantage, Jenny lands a kick to Rocker's face and manages to force him out of the water. Cheria tries to use her Magic against Risley but is unsuccessful. While Juvia proves to be even with Aquarius, the Celestial Spirit leaves for a date, much to Lucy's dismay as Juvia attempts to force her out from the water, but Lucy is able to save herself, summoning both Aries and Virgo for help.

As a comment is made on Fairy Tail A not sending Wendy out, Juvia uses a powerful attack in the water which sends Chelia, Jenny, and Risley out of the sphere. While distracted, Juvia is suddenly taken out of the water herself, leaving Lucy and Minerva the only ones remaining.

As the five minute rule takes effect, Minerva tells Lucy," I can easily remove you from this sphere, but I think it would be a waste." As she constantly attacked the celestial mage, Lucy reached for her keys." Looking for these?" Came Minerva's voice. When Lucy looked, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her keys in the enemy's hand. Then Lucy smiled at Minerva and said," Looks like I got lucky that I learned to call my spirits without keys!"

The Sabertooth mages face contorted into hatred as she attracted Lucy again," V-chan!" When Lucy yelled the name, she was about to get hit again when she felt an arm go around her and didn't feel the pressure of magic she was expecting." What did I tell you about touching my master, Minerva?!"

The crowd looked at the king wondering where she came from." Can't you see? The crowd is eating it up!" Minerva explained with an evil smirk." Here are your keys Lucy." Then the girl looked at the enemy mage. Her eyes went red and her voice deeper as she entered her battle personality." Then I will fight you under Lucy's call." As soon as she said that, Minerva immediately attacked the demon.

At Sabertooth

"How is she keeping up with the Miss?" Asked a shocked Orga." I shall memorize this battle." Rufus exclaimed." It's because she is the demon king." Sting, who seemed to be creepy, explained.

"How do you know that Sting?" Orga asked. The light dragon slayer blushed ever so slightly and looked away saying," Just asked Yukino before she was kicked out." The two Sabertooth mages nodded but still had a look on their faces that said I-know-you're-lying-so-tell-us-later-or-we-tell-th e-miss-you're-hiding-something.

Back to the battle

"Wow! I've never heard of a spirit with such power!" Yelled the announcer. Minerva aimed a punch at the blonde girl, but it was countered by the kings punch." Stay away from my master! Set the contract into motion: Steel Wolf demon eye," a black magic circle formed beneath the demon," Activate." A large amount of magic washed over the crowd as Victoria started changing.

Soon enough, the normally cheerful girl changed into a large black wolf with a dark red scar from be stomach to her left shoulder wrapping around, her left eye in the form of an X with stitching like it was seen on and the other red, and had claws made of steel.

"Minerva, your time is up." The king growled at her masters enemy." What are you talking about?" Minerva asked." Lightning Fang!" Victoria bit Minerva's shoulder, and because of the water, it electrocuted Minerva to an extent to where she was screaming. Victoria turned into her human form and punched Minerva in the stomach, making her cough up blood, and sent her into the ground, giving Lucy the win... And a large crater in the arena.


	16. Chapter 16

Orga came onto the field and picked up Minerva, for she was crackling with black and red lightning caused by the punch, while Victoria held her master bridal style because of her injuries, with full intentions of taking her to the infirmary." V-chan, I can move, just put me do-" she was cut off when she realized she was no longer being carried by her beloved friend, but the lightning dragon slayer, her boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar.

"Thank Mavis my ears haven't bled out." The blonde stated with a teasing look of relief. The girl in his arms blushed in embarrassment but stayed silent, so she didn't add on to the comment. Just then, Master Mavis floated next to them and replied," Anytime!" Laxus and Lucy paled and looked at the newly added on blonde and asked in unision," First! What are you doing here?!" The wise girl smiled and explained," I wanted to watch Fairy Tail win!" The couple sweat dropped as they continued on.

At night with Mavis

"It's nice to see you again, Mavis." Rumbled a dark and deep voice." Same to you, I'm glad I saw you in action today, V-chan! Thank you for watching over my grand daughter!"

The king laughed a hearty laugh as she looked at her old friend,"I'm glad," she looked up and stared at the sky,"I got to see you one last time..." Mavis to looked at the sky and replied," Well, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Victoria looked at the childish girl and asked," You're not goin' to leave after this?" The blonde shook her head,"I'm going to stay in Fairy Tail and have fun!" The brunette sweat dropped and looked back up at the stars," I see some more romance brewing up, you wanna try being known as Match Maker Mavis instead of Fairy Strategist Mavis?" The first shook her head in disagreement but still smiled at the idea.

In the infirmary

"Woah Lucy! You're so strong now! How did you get so strong, I wanna beat Flame Brain so will you tell me?" Lucy looked at Gray and deadpanned," No."

Then The demons came out if nowhere and sat in chairs around the blonde, who was being healed by Wendy.  
" Lucy, I'm glad you won!" Exclaimed the Flame wolf.  
" At least we know our training hasn't gone to waste." Alexis smirked.  
"Why did you have to grow up?!" The king cried animatedly, while clinging to Lucy for dear life.  
"You did good." Said the 'wise one.'

"Thanks you guys, but I probably would have went down pretty quick if V-chan didn't show up." Lucy looked down in shame until she was poked on the cheek.

The cause of the poking of the cheeks was Natsu Dragneel. Once he saw that he caught her attention, he grew a toothy grin and asked," Come back to Team Natsu?" Gray and Erza were nodding their heads in approval and smiled like idiots.

Before Lucy could answer, four growling wolves blocked their paths as the Ranjinshu and Laxus came over to congratulate her.

Alexis, gold and black wolf with dark gray eyes that has a short fuse. Anna, a light blue and purple wolf with crystal blue eyes, the wisest of them. Rayla, a pure white with orange on the paws going in flames and had green eyes, the smartest. The demon king, Victoria, a black wolf with a dark red scar from her stomach curling to her left shoulder going across her back, one red eye, and an X over the other, the strongest.

"Move out of my way! I was trying to get her answer!" Victoria growled and asked," What were you expecting?" Natsu smirked and said," A yes because we are the strongest team in Fairy Tail and all we need is Lucy to come back." At the next question, the wizards in the room looked at the black wolf in shock," And what if I don't let you take her?!"

Natsu stuttered for a moment and then exclaimed," You will if she says yes." Victoria put her claw up to the X that was covering her eye, intending to rip it off to unleash her full wrath on the idiot, a smooth males voice came," There is no need to waste your time on this sorry excuse of a dragon slayer, am I correct, Master?"

When the present infirmary guests turned to the entrance of said room, they saw a man with many features that showed he could be one of the Sabertooth's dragon slayers.

He had straight shoulder length black hair covering his right eye, his viewable eye red. He wore a black suit without a tie and had chains hanging loosely from the collar on the suit. He had black dress pants and dress shoes.

He strode toward the king and asked," How about I take over this fight for you, Master?" Victoria changed into her human form and said," There won't be any need for that, Skullhead." Then the five demons disappeared right when Laxus yelled," She already has a team you Fire Idiot so just leave her alone!"

Lucy was crying because the fire dragon slayer wouldn't leave her alone and she just wanted to be with her team. Not old destructive Team Natsu, but with her new, not as destructive but still powerful team, the Ranjinshu.

"She didn't answer yet so why don't you shut up!" Natsu continued." So will you come back Luce?" Lucy continued to wipe the tears away, which Natsu, Erza and Gray got the point to back the hell off when they faced the demons, mistook as tears of happiness. Just then a flying blue blur came and and squished his face into the blondes inviting chest.

" Lushy! I'm so glad you won!" Yelled Happy, who soon saw the tears stained onto his partners porcelain cheeks." Lushy, why are you crying?!" Happy then started freaking out and saw Team Natsu.

The idiot kept smiling, thinking he had won when Lucy whispered an almost inaudible word that made Natsu's grin fall into a frown," No."

Team Natsu walked out if the infirmary, leaving the team be." Are you alright?" Laxus asked the girl in his arms. She nodded a yes and looked up smiling a small smile," Did you know that V-chan was dating Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth?" The group face planted into the ground and yelled in unision after doing so," WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"S-s-she's dating someone from a rival guild?!" Evergreen stuttered. The group continued to keep spouting nonsense and inaudible words until Lucy exclaimed," I don't see the problem, I mean its not like she joined the guild or anything."

The weird peoples stopped and looked at the blonde when suddenly, again, Team Natsu burst into the room, apparently overhearing the conversation.

"Luce, just holding a key dating a," Natsu made a disgusted face," Sabertooth wizard is like being a trait-" Natsu didn't even finish his sentence because the next moment, he was smashed into a wall." What was it you were saying, Natsu-san?!" Asked a cocky voice.

"Sting Eucliffe?! What are you doing here, this is the Fairy Tail guilds infirmary!" Erza yelled as she put a sword up to his throat." We are sorry to disturb you, but as you can see, I couldn't stop him." Sighed an empty voice, followed by a dark shadow, and out of the shadow came, what do you know? Rouge Cheney.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head, and soon enough after moments of arguing, the blonde yelled," WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?! THIS IS AN INFIRMARY AND IM INJURED SO BE QUIET OR LEAVE!" They all looked at the blonde in surprise, minus Laxus, who smirked and replied," You know you're to loud Blondie."

Lucy blushed and went under the covers to hide it. Everyone that was not Laxus left the room, again, and gave Laxus a chance to tease Lucy a little bit.

The lightning dragon slayer moved so he was next to the blondes bed and hugged the girl that was covered in sheets." You know, you're also cute when you blush, Blondie." He whispered. Lucy jumped in surprise to which the result was hitting her head on Laxus' chin." Oh crap! I'm sorry Laxus, you just surprised me is all!" Lucy tried to frantically explain as he kept smirking at her.

"You liiiiiike him!" Happy chirped as he rolled his tongue. Lucy once again had a Rick mark on her head as she yelled," Shut up you stupid cat!" She started chasing Happy around the room yelling incoherent words at the cat.

As the three were laughing, they didn't notice someone watching with a look mixed with envy and hatred. She wanted her revenge on the busty blonde girl in the infirmary, but most of all, she wanted revenge on the demon king.

Later that day

"Alrighty folks! We have asked the two Fairy Tail teams to combine into one for this match because we have an odd number of teams! We will be having tag team battles and the teams choose the two members to participate! For our first match we have Blue Pegasus versus Quatro Puppy!"

These two teams chose their strongest members to participate. Blue Pegasus chose Ichiya and Nichiya versus Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. The winner was Blue Pegasus, thanks to Ichiya who is super creepy and did some weird things to win...

"Next up is Mermaid Heel versus Lamia Scale!" The participants were Mermaid Heels Kagura and Milliana versus Lamia Scales Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki. There was no winner and soon ended in a draw.

Now, it was the last battle. "Now we we have Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail! Cool cool!" After Jason announced that, Fairy Tails new team came through an entrance to the arena.

( Cue the dramatic epic music watch?v=JQIa5r8sJjE&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJQIa5r8sJjE )

The new team consisted of Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, and Gray. The two that were chosen for the battle were Gajeel and Natsu, and Sabertooth chose the twin dragons, Sting and Rouge.

As Sting and Rogue ready themselves to go in, they immediately find themselves face-to-face with Natsu and Gajeel. After being hit in the face, the twin dragons are sent flying back, much to the surprise of the audience.

Chasing him down, Natsu lands a flaming kick on Sting and sends him across the area while Gajeel similarly knocks down Rogue. The knocked down Rogue then rolls to tackle down Gajeel.

Sliding across the ground, Sting unleashes his White Dragon's Roar but Natsu narrowly dodges his laser-like beam by ducking underneath it, causing it to miss. Sting then directs his attack to Gajeel, but Gajeel dodges by moving to the side. Then Rogue attacks Gajeel with his Shadow Dragon's Slash but Gajeel blocks it with his Iron Dragon's Sword, which is then used to send Rogue flying.

Natsu then grabs the flying Rogue by the face and runs toward Sting, who expresses surprise that Rogue is being handled in such a way. With both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers in the same area, Natsu unleashes his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, sending both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers flying from the blow. Much of the audience watches in shock as the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers dominate the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth in the battle.

As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers acknowledge the strength of their adversaries, Natsu questions whether the two of them really beat Dragons with their level of strength.

Sting stated,"We didn't only defeat them, but killed them and we'll show you the power we used to do it." Then both he and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive, as Jiemma tells Fairy Tail it's over for them.

With Lucy

"Ahhhh!" Victoria cried," I don't no who to cheer for, Sting or Gajeel! Lucy help me!" She clung to to Lucy like she did in the infirmary, while Lucy continued watching the match.

Back to the battle

Sting immediately attacks Natsu with his White Dragon's Punch while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Unable to grasp his enemy from the shadows, Gajeel's attacks go through Rogue's body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the faaaaaace.

In the stands, the spectators note the difference in Sting and Rogue's strength since their amplification. While pounding Natsu with his fists, Sting tells the fire Dragon slayer,"I always looked up to you and aim to surpass you and now is my time!" Then he attaches a stigma to Natsu's abdomen and claims he will finally defeat him. Meanwhile, Rogue appears behind Gajeel as the latter tries to attack him, saying the shadow Dragon will successfully hunt its prey.

Just as he is about to land a blow, Gajeel grabs his arm and glares at him, asking what he was saying. At the same time, Natsu smiles as Sting charges at him. Just as Sting aims his punch, Natsu evades and decks the White Dragon Slayer in the face.

"H-how can you even move?!" Sting asked. Natsu reveals the stigmata was burned away. Though acknowledging their opponents, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers tell them they shouldn't get carried away, with Gajeel elbowing Rogue in the chin, saying they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail. At the same time, Natsu punches Sting in the face, surprising the audience. Then Sting resolves to use his best move, Holy Nova, and unleashes the massive blast at Natsu.

However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the mages of Sabertooth, as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel.

Makarov notes the Second Origin Release as well as the three months of training they went under and wonders how strong they've truly become as a result while the two continue to pound the Sabertooth mages. Yajima then says," This battle is quite surprising, their differences are great."

The entire audience watches on as the two Mages can barely lift a finger against their opponents, an unexpected occurrence. As everyone wonders if the match will end in Fairy Tail's victory, the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get back to their feet.

Remembering the promise he made to Lector, Sting states," I can't loose." Then gets to his feet as his body starts covering itself in scales while Rogue undergoes a similar transformation.

Knowing what it is, numerous spectators look on as they realize Sting and Rogue have activated their Dragon Force. During the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel comments that he's underestimating them but Natsu claims Sting is actually much stronger now. As he speaks, Sting quickly approaches.

In an instant, Sting nails Natsu in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gajeel attempts to hit Sting with his iron leg, but he misses and is subsequently hit in the face by a Holy Blast. Natsu then attempts to hit Sting with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but his attack is caught by the White Dragon Slayer and he is kicked in the stomach and tossed across the arena, hitting Gajeel and sending both flying.

Sting then jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and shocking the members of the audience as they comment on his strength.

Despite the destruction of the floor, the match continues underground. Natsu claims the battle isn't over yet and unleashes his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, shooting him into the air and hitting Sting, who is sent reeling back.

As Sting turns around, he noticed Gajeel behind him, who then uses his Iron Dragon's Roar at point-blank range, sending Sting crashing down. However, he quickly recuperates, to Gajeel's shock, and unleashes his Holy Ray, hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with multiple rays of light. While Porlyusica wonders what Sting's element is, Natsu lands on his feet but is quickly punched by Sting's light-enhanced fist and is sent flying, unable to even block the punch.

Gajeel is then kicked by Sting and the two Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail attempt to take down their opponent with hand-to-hand combat with no luck as Sting shuts out their attempts as he remembers the promise he made to Lector.

Sting thinks back to years ago, when Lector was claiming Sting killed a Dragon and was bullied for saying so, with everyone calling Sting a liar as well.

Though Sting attempted to shrug off the issue and tell Lector not to worry, Lector disagreed and stated that he didn't like people saying bad things about his friends. Sting then promises Lector that since Dragons no longer exist, he will defeat the mage known as Salamander in front of everyone so nobody will call Lector a liar again.

Sting stands over the defeated Natsu and Gajeel, asking if Lector is watching him. Rogue, watching from above, comments that the era of the old generation Dragon slayers is over while Fairy Tail Mages in the stands call for Natsu and Gajeel to get up. Sting agrees with Rogue but acknowledges Natsu and Gajeel's strength.

As the audience looks on at the battle, Chapati Lola, one of the announcers, wonders if Natsu and Gajeel are truly finished. However, the two soon get to their feet and acknowledge Sting's strength. Natsu immediately tells Sting he's learned his habits such as the timing of his attacks, his pose while defending and even his breathing rhythm, though he acknowledges the strength of Dragon Force.

The supporters of Fairy Tail gleefully look on at the battle. At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue about the position of Sting's pivot leg while attacking, resulting the former pushes the latter into a mining cart and pulls the lever, sending it away and leaving him unable to get out due to motion sickness. Deciding to pay back Sting for underestimating him and Gajeel, Natsu decides to take on both Sting and Rogue alone.

Sting reacts to Natsu's decision in angry manner, asking if he's serious. Rogue is ambivalent, stating he wishes to fight Gajeel, to which Natsu replies that he can if he defeats him. Sting reactivates his Dragon Force, saying nothing in the world exceeds it.[16]

Natsu responds enthusiastically as he blocks Sting's punch. As Sting claims he's using the power which killed a Dragon, Natsu states he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, quickly delivering a right hook to his face.

At the same time, Rogue fires a Shadow Dragon's Roar at Natsu, and Natsu counters it with his Fire Dragon's Roar, creating an explosion which engulfs the area. Sting angrily claims the battle is not over yet, to which Natsu tells him to bring it, as his Fairy Tail allies watch.

With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin Dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back.

The two soon meet up and together, combine their powers to unleash Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. However, Natsu counters it with one of his most powerful attacks,"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The technique completely annihilates the Unison Raid and causes a large explosion as a result. After the dust clears, Sting and Rogue fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle and Fairy Tail's team is declared the victors.


	18. Not a chapter

**I don't think this story is doing well so I think I should stop it here because i need ideas and I think people don't like this story very much so if you have any ideas or want it to continue review please! Thx if you do but you don't have to. c:**


	19. Chapter 19

The twin dragons of Sabertooth and exceeds walked back to their hotel until they heard some girls call Stings name." Sting-san!"" Can we talk to you?!" At another glance, Sting and Rouge saw Fairy Tail markings on the girls." What do you want, Fairy's?" Sting asked.

What they next noticed was that it was the blonde, Lucy, and the bluenette, Wendy. Lucy looked at Sting and asked," Is it true you're dating V-chan?" Sting blushed and started stuttering," H-how do y-you know about t-that?" Lucy poked him with something. He realized it was a black and red key.

It glowed and he looked at it in confusion, until Victoria was suddenly smiling and hugging him." Stingy-bee~!" She was happy that her master allowed this to happen and told her to have vacation time. Mess up Alexis' day, she thought as she laughed like Gajeel in her mind.

Lucy and Wendy walked away from the scene and when they turned the corner, they bumped into some people. They kept thinking it was a gang until they opened their eyes and saw something worse. Lucy asked Wendy in a whisper," Do wolves usually get that big, not even V-chan gets that big."

The lard black wolf in front of them was as tall as half the building and, in a shimmer of silver light, changed into the man that was in the infirmary that stopped Victoria from killing Team Natsu." I want to thank you." He said. The two girls looked at him in confusion.

He chuckled and finished," For caring for my master is all that I meant." Lucy and Wendy had already got up when Lucy replied," No problem! That's what friends are for!" He put one of his hands on her cheeks making her blush, then he exclaimed," You aren't like other celestial wizards, Lucy. You're kind to your spirits and never use than as tools, and that arrogance is what keeps celestial wizards under the status of weak. I thank you for proving that judgement wrong." Then he disappeared.

Lucy stood there and asked Wendy," You saw that to right?" Wendy nodded and they both ran back to their hotel. As they ran into their hotel, they sighed." Why were you running?" Asked a smirking Lisanna." I bet you were gonna be raped or something."

Just after she said that, Laxus came in and stood in front of the two girls and told Lisanna," At least they have the bodies to be raped." Lisanna looked at Laxus with confusion, until he swirled his pointer fingers on either side of her head as if he was saying she was crazy and said," Mind fuck."

( Ps: the thing I said about not continuing the story... MIND FUCK!)

The three walked off to eat at a diner called," Really? Who names a place Delicacy's?" Happy looked at the place with happiness and asked," RARE FISH?!" Laxus nodded his head for he had come to this place quite a few times.

When they were seated by a waiter and had their drinks ordered, Lucy noticed two someone's at a table not to far away... Maybe a date? She did not know. But the demon looked happy. Said demon had noticed her master and smiled while waving. Sting looked behind him and mouthed,' Thank you.' Laxus and Happy looked at the two girls with confusion, but they shook their heads knowing they understood they would tell them later.

When they waited came with the drinks they ordered he started flirting with Lucy." So are you perhaps free to go on a date after the games are over? I saw you out there and you look more beautiful in person.

Laxus growled but a girl blocked his vision as she said," Sorry she's taken and have you noticed her daughter standing next to you?" As the waiter apologized, Victoria smirked as he hurriedly left, then went back to her table while winking at Lucy.

They continued their conversations from one thing to another while eating their ordered food. The four went back to the hotel and when they went through the doors Wendy was tackled by a white blur," Where were you Wendy I was worried sick!" Wendy smiled at the exceed and said," I got you a present Carla!" The small girl presented the fish that was most expensive, for Victoria the rich demon king, on the menu. Carla looked at it with shock but gave her partner a soft smile.

Laxus, Lucy and Happy slipped away from the girls view and onto the second floor hallway." Hey Lucy!" The two turned to see a pinkette standing there with a toothy grin," I wanted to say sorry for what I said to you... Oh and you to Happy."

The two nodded with smiles on their faces and continued walking to their room, Laxus not far behind.


	20. Chapter 20

"Today is the last day of the games, kabo, and the event for the day is an all day event!" Mato announced." The event is actually a battle royale! All the GMG participants will be taking part of this today. Here are the rules. All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight.  
When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point.  
Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds.  
If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points.  
The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning.  
Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team.  
Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games.  
With that said, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

All the teams went into the arena to start the battle and took one another out. Contestants dropped one by one, Fairy Tail taking the lead. Eventually, a battle between Laxus, Jura, and Orga was among the fights.

Jura punched Orga taking him out immediately, then had an epic battle with Laxus, which the lightning dragon slayer won. After Kagura and Erza fought, Minerva stabbed Kagura.

"Erza... Please keep Milliana safe." Kagura choked out as she lay on the ground, trying to endure the pain. Minerva apparently heard these words and exclaimed," Oh that little kitten? Here you go." Then Minerva made a portal and the cat lover fell through." MILLIANA!" Erza yelled." Er-chan..." Milliana coughed. Erza looked at Milliana's back and saw several whip marks," This is..." Minerva smirked evilly and explained," I was bored so I decided to play with her. I enjoyed hearing her screams."

Erza grew angry and requipt into a powerful armor, and after much struggle defeated Minerva. In the end Fairy tail won with these scores...

Fairy Tail-19  
Sabertooth-11  
Lamia Scale-10  
Blue Pegasus-3  
Mermaid Heel-2  
Quatro Puppy-0

Lucy ran to her boyfriend and jump hugged him, and he hugged her and kissed her without any interruptions. Fairy Tail then went home and partied for their victory. Right before the party started, a red haired girl, two blonde men, black haired man, a green haired man, two cats and a white haired woman walked in through the guild doors.

All of Fairy Tail stopped to look at them in shock. Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Frosch, Lector, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lahar, Yukino Augira, and Flare Corona were all standing at their door. The members also noticed how they no longer had guild marks, and immediately started welcoming them into Fairy Tail.

The x-enemy's had tears in their eyes as they were excepted and everyone partied along through the night. Laxus and Lucy were drinking at the bar and suddenly Laxus yelled," EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Everyone stopped as he demanded and looked at the blonde couple. He looked at Lucy and smiled.

" Lucy Heartfilia, all the moments we shared together, I remember every single one of them, and I don't regret them. I've loved you for a long time now and we've known each other long enough that I want to ask you a question that could change our lives forever..." He got down on one knee," Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy was in tears and as she was about to answer yes, a voice and glomp stopped her." Sorry Laxus but I asked first so HA!" Victoria laughed as she pinned the blonde girl to the ground and winked at her. Lucy caught on to what she was wanting and exclaimed," Yep sorry I can't good-bye forever everyone!" The guild members faces were priceless as the two girls laughed, and when they stopped, Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Laxus saying," Of course I will!" Then the two kissed earning tones of wolf whistles, which the newbies soon joined in. Everyone now had another reason to party and made it even better then before.

** one month after the wedding and such later**

Lucy had just come home from the doctors depressed and Laxus didn't understand why. She just sat there with an envelope reading the paper within it over and over again. Finally, Laxus had enough and took the papers from her grasp and read it, and once he did his face was warped into a shocked expression. Lucy didn't have the parts to bear a child.

Lucy cried and was held by Victoria and Laxus for an hour or so until she finally went to sleep. Laxus had put her to bed while the king left to the guild to ask a sky dragon slayer that could be of help.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy and Laxus went to the guild, sullen, making the guild members look at them weird." Hey Lucy," Mira started," What's the matter?" Lucy had finally broke down into tears and explained," I was born without a uterus," she stopped herself seeing as pervy men were in the guild but continued knowing they were her family," and now I can't give birth to a child!"

She sobbed and sat at the bar being comforted by Mira and Laxus, and as soon as Wendy and Carla walked in with some papers, Mira called over to her." Wendy do you know any spells to help her grow a uterus?" Wendy shook her head and exclaimed," I can't and even of I could it would be forbidden." Lucy's hopeful expression was torn away as she cried in her husbands arms." But me and V-chan discussed this and I had agreed to an idea that she had."

The guild looked at her waiting for an answer," Laxus and Lucy Dreyar," Wendy kneeled down on one knee and put up the papers in her hand as though it were a ring," We've all known each other for awhile now, and since my mother disappeared, and you can't have children, will you adopt me?"

Lucy had her hands over her mouth crying tears, but this time of happiness, while Laxus just stared, wide eyed in shock." Of course we will Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the small girl and smiled for the first time that day.

The guild cheered as Lucy and Laxus signed adoption papers and they group hugged. Then masters voice boomed," THIS MEANS ITS TIME TO PARTY MY BRATS!" The guild partied all night long and so did the demons who three of them were friendly with some of the male guild members.

Gray and Anna seemed to be getting closer to one another, much to Juvia's dismay, and so everyone was almost drowned by the water Juvia had thrown her way. Anna, being much more powerful, literally flicked the wave and sent it towards Juvia, washing everyone out of the guild.

Juvia started clinging to Gray and kept pestering him with questions." GRAY-SAMA! DOES GRAY-SAMA NOT LIKE JUVIA?! IS ANNA-SAN GRAY-SAMA'S TYPE?! JUVIA CAN CHANGE!" Everyone sweat dropped at her third person yelling but Gray had to explain to Juvia that he and Anna had been dating since the day before.

Rayla admit to dating Rouge from Sabertooth and Alexis said she had been dating Minerva. Everyone's mouths dropped open but then she said she had Bixlow as her boyfriend, much to everyone's relief, and she laughed at them all.

All in all, they had a great day and no one had a care in the world because they had their own Fairy Tale and that is why no one could beat them.

**If you want this story to continue I can make a sequel so vote by reviewing and I might take a while if you want me to because my pet snake Cory needs new things and the vet made my puppy high. Thx to all the people that support me!**


	22. Memory

Memory

Gajeel had a feeling he was forgetting something and he turned out to be right. It was a normal day at the guild with the edition of the new members from Sabertooth when he saw Asuka and Bunny girls kid, Elaine, sleeping next to each other, a fuzzy memory started to slowly come to him. Levy noticed him glaring at the table, focusing on something, as his eyes looked distant." Sweetie," Levy started," Is something bothering you?" He hesitated," Nah, it's nothin." He replied with a reassuring smirk. She smiled but that was obviously a look that says, tell me later.

So later he shall tell her of the fuzzy memory from his child hood and he would try to remember. It started to first show up when he was told of his cousin. A child's voice, his he could tell, came into his mind," Why are you up so late?" Ever since then he could see and hear more clearly into the memory that had been forgotten. Now it was clear as day and he could remember every word and action made. He and Levy walked home with Lily and sat in the living room." So Gajeel," Lily started," what has you so focused?" He explained the memory he could now remember that was , oddly enough, him and his cousin as five year olds.

_FLASHBACK_

_A five year old Gajeel was finished training with his adoptive dragon parent, Metalicana, and was tired. He was now laying in his 'bed' near said parent when he heard a rustling in the bushes." W-who's there?" He stuttered, for he had not yet learned magic. A squeak came as a four year old girl fell from the bushes with a small yellow blanket, crying silent tears. The small Gajeel's eyes softened as he walked to her." What are you doing up so late?" Then he noticed her tears." V-chan what's the matter?" _

_She sniffles and clung to her blanket as Gajeel helped her up from the ground." I-I couldn't sleep cause I had a nightmare..." She looked at her new cousin with teary eyes. Gajeel sighed," C'mon, you can sleep with me tonight." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his 'bed'. He lay down and pat the spot next to him and after she lay down they fell asleep, the next morning they looked to peaceful for the dragons to wake up, seeing as they were cuddling in their sleep._

_END_

Levy started gushing and exclaimed," Omigosh that is sooooo cute!" Lily nodded his head in agreement," and why have you been so focused on it?" Gajeel blushed and looked away. He muttered something the two couldn't hear." What was that Gajeel?" He looked at the two and exclaimed," I am the iron dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox... AND I. WAS PRACTICALLY ENSLAVED BY A FOUR YEAR OLD!"

**I have officially run out of ideas and need help so anyone with an idea please review or send me a PM ado I can write stories and I hope the future holds stories to your liking and expectations!**


	23. Help!

**All reviewers and followers, I'm going to have you review or PM me so a vote may take place. I don't want to waste yours o. my time so I want all of you to vote on whether or not i should make short stories for the demon keys of their relationships and past so tell me whether or not I should and thank you for reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

Team natsu tag along

This is Anna's POV she's going on a mission alone after asking Lucy. The demon keys are also immediately made S-class for they are unnecessarily powerful.

S-class mission

Defeat the hydra on the outskirts of Olympus.

Requested by: the Greek god Zeus.

Reward: 2,500,000

I read the mission I chose. Grey walked up to me and looked at the mission. He saw the reward and grabbed the mission paper and looked at it widely. "Take me with you!" He shouted. Natsu being snoopy and all jumped out behind grey and grabbed my mission. "If your taking him your taking me!" He yelled. "If you two shut up ill take you." I said blocking their mouths and staring at them with my left eye shadowed and my blue eye glowing. They both nodded. I let go of them and they looked scared for a moment then yelled, "we're going on an s-class mission." Then Elfmen came out of no where and punched natsu in the face. "Real men go on s-class missions!" Then grey kicked him and he flew to second floor. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ELFMEN!" Fried yelled, "FAIRY TAIL FIGHT!" Then tables and people went flying everywhere.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I rubbed my head an felt someone sit next to me. "I feel so sorry for you." Lokè said wrapping his arm around me. I punched him in his side and he flew across the guild. Then a bang at the front door sounded. I looked up and saw Erza standing in front of the door. Everyone stopped fighting and started to clean up the guild. She walked up to my table. "See your going on an S-class mission. Can I come with you?" "Apparently natsu and grey are coming so why not." She smiled and punched me on my arm. "Let me see what were doing." She took my mission sheet and read it. "I can see some use for natsu and grey." She said giving me and evil smile. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She whispered in my ear her idea. "Yeah that's perfect for them." We laughed an grey and natsu came over. "What are you two laughing about?" Grey asked nervously. "Inside joke." Erza laughed. "Oh okay!" Natsu yelled. "Erzas coming with us on the mission." I told them catching my breath. They both had grave faces and fainted. "Better take them to my house." I said. "I'll carry natsu." Erza said picking him up bridal style. I picked up grey in my wolf form and trotted out of the guild. I arrived back at my house and I put grey in our room. Erza dropped natsu on his bed in his room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Erza said walking out of the front door. "See you tomorrow at the train station at noon." I told her. She nodded and left.

HappyAnd then

I arrived at the train station with Natsu and Grey on my back. They had a fight this morning while I made breakfast and ran into the pans. They've been pass out since, so they've been on my back. I arrived at the train station and saw Erza waiting for us. She was sitting on her bags next to the bench. I walked up to her and she saw natsu and grey on my back.

"What happened to them." She asked. "Pans." I bluntly said. I sat down and both of them slid down my back. They piled up and I changed into my human form. I sat on the bench and waited for the train. It finally arrived and I carried grey onto the train and Erza carried Natsu. We sat down into our seats and Grey and Natsu laid on the floor. A woman passed us and looked at them worried. "Their idiots. Don't feel bad for them." I said. She nodded and walked away. "I'm going to read." I told Erza. She nodded and I read my book, "how to take care of babies."

About an hour later when we arrived at Olympus; Grey and Natsu woke up. Immediately Natsu put his puke face on and slumped over. "What happened?" Grey asked rubbing his head. Then he looked around, "where are we? When did we get on the train? WHEN DID ERZA GET HERE!" I slapped him. "About an hour ago. Before that you and Natsu ran into some pans back home and I carried you here." I continued reading my book. The train slowed down and I saw Olympus. Erza grabbed Natsu and dragged him off the train.

"We need to go to mount Olympus so we know where to look for the hydra." Erza said. "I can get us there fast." I said changing into my wolf form full strength. "Throw Natsu on top and you two hop on." I told Erza and Grey. They looked at each other like I was crazy but shrugged. They threw Natsu on my back and got on. "Hold tight." I said bracing myself to run. "What do we HOOOLD!" Grey asked before I took off. I felt Grey grab my fur and Erza held onto me and Natsu. They each held their luggage and then I remembered the hotel. "I'm going to stop at the hotel first!" I yelled at them. I made a sharp turn and ran through an alley. I could see the hotel several feet ahead and pressed my heels in the gravel. I slowed down as we reached the hotel and Grey flew off and hit the building next door.

"Sorry Grey!" I yelled. I walked over to him and grabbed his shirt in my mouth and dragged him to the front of the hotel. "Um lady. You can't bring pets in here." A man behind the check in counter said to Erza. "She's not a pet she's an S-class Mage." She said glaring at him as we walked up. "Prove it then." He said challenging her. "Okay but if I win this bet our room is free." Erza said placing her hand out. He looked at it then smirked, "if you lose your room is twice as much." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Deal. Alright Anna, drop them." I sat down and natsu fell off and I dropped grey. I looked at the man and I change into my human form. His eyes looked shocked and he stuttered, "I-i recognize y-you. Y-your the w-water g-goddess." "Ya but my friend is the demon king so you really shouldn't be basking in my glory." (Victoria's voice shot through Anna's mind: EXACTLY! BASK IN MY GLORY PEASANT!) I said looking at my nails. "Now where's our room key. I'd love to go drop my stuff off in our free room." Erza said. The guy stumbled getting out keys and shook as he gave them to Erza. "Thank you." I changed into my wolf form and picked up Grey in my mouth and Erza placed Natsu and the bags on my back. We walked to the stairs and up to the second floor.

"Room 237." Erza said opening the door. Inside was a small two bed room. "Okay so who sleeps where?" Erza said dropping the keys on the desk. "How about me and Anna sleep together in one bed and you and Natsu can sleep I the other." Grey said waking up. "Or you and Natsu and sleep in one bed and Erza and I can sleep in the other one." I said. "That's gross!" Grey said. "Not if I sleep in my wolf form on the end of the bed while Erza gets the rest of the bed." I said dropping him. "No I'm not sleeping in a bed with that pink haired freak!" Grey said looking a me. "Ok we can put it to a vote. If two s-class mages agree then it goes." I said looking at Erza. "I vote yes." Erza said. "And I do two so it stands. Sleep tight Grey." He sweat dropped and fell to the floor. His ghost spirit left his mouth and Erza grabbed it. "Where do you think your going?" It squirmed and went back inside him. We laughed.

"We better wait for Natsu to wake up." Erza said. "No, mount Olympus is only for s-class mages." I said. "I thought it was only for gods?" Grey said. "Gods are s-class mages so Erza and I can go in." I explained. "Let's go then." Erza said. "Grey if natsu wakes up don't fight. I want to come back to a hotel not a pile of trash." She said. She got on my back and I walked out of the room. I walked out of the hotel once we got down stairs. I took off running towards mount Olympus.

*in front of mount olympus*

Golden gates stood in front of us. I walked up to it and the gates opened up. "Welcome s-class mages." Some voice said. I walked in and saw the many staircases leading up to the temple of gods. "I'm going to run up those stairs so hold on right." I said. I took off running up the stairs and stood in front of the temple. Erza for off me and I changed into my human form. We walked forward and a flash of lightning hit the center of the temple. Zeus stood in front of us.

His hair was a golden brown and he had a beard and mustache. He wore a toga and a gold badge holding it up.

"Welcome Erza Scarlet and Anna. Please come this way." He gestured to a building behind the temple. "The hydra has come and attacked us several times. It seems to be coming from the tunnels of horror." "Why are they called the tunnels of horror." Erza asked curiously. "Because deep in the caves are magical crystals that if you look in them show your worst nightmares." He said. "I already know what my worst nightmare is." I said. "Anyway you'll find it there. Warning though. Do not slice it's head off." Zeus said. "Why." Before we were answered he disappeared in a flash. "Oh well lets just go back." Erza said. I changed back into my wolf form and ran fast all the way back to the hotel.

"What do you mean I couldn't go!" Natsu said shaking my shoulders. I slapped him in his face and he stopped. "Because you aren't andS-class Mage." I said. "Let's just go so the hydra doesn't attack Olympus again." Erza said grabbing Natsu. I changed back into my wolf form and since we were already outside it was easy to take off running once everyone was on my back. I took off to the cave of horror and arrived in no time.

"Why is this called the cave of horror?" Natsu asked. "Why not go find out." I said. He looked at me shocked, " you want me to go in there with it?!" "Why not? I thought you were brave." Grey said patting Natsu's back. "I am! I'll go in there if you do too." He told Grey. "Sure. Ill show you how brave I am." Grey taunted. They ran into the cave and me and Erza waited outside. "Three, two, one." I counted back. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled running back out of the cave with the hydra behind them. It roared and it breathed fire. Natsu turned around and ate the fire and continued to run. Then he stopped behind Erza. "Why does it hate us!" I ran towards the hydra. "Water whip!" I yelled. A whip appeared, obviously made of water, and I brought it back and cracked it against the creatures tough skin. It hit the hydra's side and it roared following my movements. "Erza! I could use some help!" I yelled. I heard a sound of armor but didn't have time to look at her. The next thing I realized was that the hydras head falling towards me. Then I saw Erza in her heavens wheel armor. "Erza Zeus told us not to chop off the head!"I yelled "What's the big deal? It's dead isn't it." She said grabbing its head. Then a gurgling sound came from the hydras body. Then three heads grew out of the neck. "I think that's why you don't cut the head off!" I yelled. I summoned my bow and arrows and slung the arrows over my shoulder. I aimed one for its eye but then I saw Erza in her black wing armor and attacked the hydras head. She stabbed it and the head roared as Erza flew off. She changed into her sea empress armor and attacked once more. I shot the hydra in the eye and then summoned my water whip again. I cracked it and one of the hydras head tried attacked me. I jumped up and changed into my wolf form, full strength. I landed on its back and grind its skin with my claws. I slashed it and bit it hard. It roared and moved in hard turns. "Erza attack now!" I saw a shadow above the sun and saw that Erza was wearing her heavens wheel armor and then she fell on top of the hydra next to me and I jumped off it before swords surrounded her and stabbed the hydra. I cracked my whip one more time and it wrapped around one of its necks and I swung. I made a complete circle around all if its necks and tied them together. "I think it dead." I said as Erza walked up to me in her normal clothes. "So did Hercules but that didn't happen." "Oh well Zeus just wanted this one dead so lets just leave it here." I unwrapped my whip and it disappeared.

"Let's go back to the guild. It's still early in the day. We can make it back to the guild by five." I said changing into my wolf form. "But isn't the next train to magnolia tomorrow morning?" Erza said. "Who says we're taking the train. I said raising me eyebrows. "Hop on." They all got on my back and I ran to the hotel. "Wait what about the money!?" Grey yelled. "When we get back to the hotel the money should be in our room!" I yelled over my shoulder. We arrived back at the hotel.

Grey and Natsu ran into the room and saw the sack of cash on the desk. They grabbed it and looked at it. "I can't believe this is ours." Natsu said. "You mean Ezra's money and my money." I said taking the money away from them. "But we helped!" Grey yelled. "You hid behind a rock." Erza said. I laughed and they fainted. "Let's go back home." I said changing into my wolf form again. Erza held the luggage and Grey and Natsu slumped over my back. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

We arrived back at the guild as the sun was setting. "We're baaaack!" Natsu yelled slamming down the doors. "Your back earlier then expected." Lucy said walking up to us. "I carried them back." I said. Everyone nodded in understanding. I rolled my eyes and then felt something wrap around my neck." Grey, let go so I can go back home." I glared at him and shimmered away. Well today was fun.


	25. Chapter 25

WTF happened today?

Victoria's mini story

" BRING IT BEE-BOY!" Gajeel yelled Sting." YOU TOUCH MY COUSIN I BREAK YOUR FACE!" Victoria was told by Lucy that she needed to hang out with her cousin and boyfriend some more. But now that she thought about it she probably meant separately..." SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Victoria sighed but then a lightbulb went off above her head." Hey guys." She exclaimed sweetly. Neither male looked at her, but instead settled for glaring fiercely at one another. Victoria snapped. Lightning crackled around her as she yelled in a deep voice," ENOUGH!" Both men paled, but looked at the girl they were fighting for." Now," she started, back into her little girl voice," I think we should do something fun! How about," she put a hand on her chin as though she was thinking," Making a top ten stupid things to do list?" The dragon slayers looked at one another and shrugged. Victoria grinned toothily, pulling out a pen and paper.

The three had talked it out and wrote down a list of ten stupid things to do. This is the result of the paper they had.  
Top ten stupid things to do list  
1) get a lot of melted butter and pour it on the guild floor  
2) running in circles throwing beer kegs at people  
3) slap Natsu around like an idiot and throw him onto Erza's cake  
4) run into the guild screaming for no reason with bunny ears on our heads  
5) poke Laxus in the head with a rubber encased stick  
6) have a Roman candle fight in the guild( both )  
7) tell Gray that to stop his stripping habit that he had to drink a potion that Victoria made( really a potion to turn him into a badger for a day)  
8) eat a moruga scorpion pepper( hottest in the world)  
9) dress as the three musketeers and join their swords together  
10) take Laxus's coat and hide it in another dimension  
"Alright, now are we all ready to be killed, successful, and actually do something today?" Victoria asked. They all pursed their lips together and nodded," Yeah."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mira had unlocked the door of the guild, only to witness barrels of something being put in the guild by two young men and a lady, who were coming in from the window. The three saw her and Victoria explained," I'm going to put a spell on you to so you don't slip on the butter, and yes Master approved." Mira smiled and started getting the guild ready to be opened to everyone as the small group spread a thick layer of butter on the flooring.

Erza was walking to the guild, and she was in a great mood. Jellal had asked her out the day before, she had a slice of Lucy's strawberry cake after dinner, and she got new armor to wear. Her happy and excited mood was soon put to an end though, because as she put her hand up to wave at the three seated people and Mira, she slid and squealed, making said three mages look at her in surprise. They heard another squeak and looked at the door to see early bird Levy sliding across, only to hit the wall next to the bar. Sting, Gajeel, and Victoria held in their laughs as they waited for another victim.

Right when they turned around, the form of a drunken Cana and Bixlow went past them and into the very wall Levy previously smacked into. The victims fell one after another in the order of Laxus, Lucy, Fried, Evergreen, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Laki, Reedus, Macao, Romeo, Max, Warren, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, who Victoria quickly stopped from slamming into the wall as well as Wendy, Gray, Jellal, who the council no longer pressed charges towards, and so on, only making the three responsible for the mess laugh more and more." BWAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE!" Victoria stated loudly as Gajeel and Sting nodded in agreement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As soon as the butter and blood was cleaned off the floor, the three accomplices collected an ungodly amount of beer kegs and put them in the middle of the guild, only confusing the members as to why they were in such a rush. As soon a there was enough, the three started running in circles around the pile of kegs, taking one and throwing them randomly. Gajeel sent one into Natsu's face, Victoria only by a hair missed Erza's head, Sting hit Laxus in his manhood, and many others were hit somehow by these deadly kegs that were at the moment being wielded by a group of idiots.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsu and everyone else were once again perfectly fine in no time, but little did he know that if was about to be his close to last. Gajeel, Sting and Victoria all challenged him and, he being outnumbered, got beaten badly and was thrown into Erza's once beautiful, creamy, flavorful strawberry cake. Erza had put him in the guild infirmary where he was bandaged almost every inch of his beaten body.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bunny ears. The three beings known as the Iron Dragon Black Steel Gajeel, the Light Dragon of Sabertooth Sting, and the Apocalypse Dragon Victoria, all stood in front of the full guild hall. That may not be weird but it was what they were about to do that counted. The three dragons had on black bunny ears and, just for the hell of it, teenage mutant ninja turtle shells and masks, Victoria as Raphael, Gajeel as Leonardo, and Sting as Michi, were about to go in the guild and scream while running just because they could. They kicked the doors in, slightly startling some members, then started screaming and yelling incoherent words while running all around the guild hall, gaining laughs from their fellow guild mates. They then ran out only to do yet another stupid activity.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gajeel provided the group with a rubber encased long stick and walked back into the guild, ready for death. The three slayers walked about ten feet away from Laxus, and much to everyone's fright, poked the back of his head with a stick. Laxus ignored it, but was lied again. His scarred eye twitched in irritation as the poking became more frequent. To his shock, the three pokers were staring at him blankly, waiting for a reaction. He decided to hold in his anger a little longer, but seeing as she got no reaction, Victoria took the stick from her boyfriends hand, and swung it behind her head like she was about to send out a fishing line, then chucked the stick, with force, at Laxus, making him stand and turn, only to see a cloud of dust where the three had been.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The guild was quiet. They had been waiting and staring at the guild doors wearily for an hour to see what the odd group had planned next. But said three slipped in through the back and took a spot in three corners of the guild." ROMAN CANDLE FIGHT!" The next thing everyone knew was hiding under a table was the best thing to do because fireworks were being shot at various people as though they were guns.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Gray! I found a potion made to cure different types of habits you want to stop!" Victoria exclaimed as she shoved a bottle in said mans face. His eyebrow raised as he asked as he took off his shirt," How does it work?" Victoria smiled and said," Just think of the habit you want to get rid of as you drink it and you'll stop stripping!" Then she skipped away, only to peek with her comrades around the corner to see the result of the potion. Gray shrugged and drank the potion, but started coughing. He coughed and coughed as he shrunk into the size of a badger and started freaking out. The trio watching snickered as they set off to their next number to finish the day.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They looked at the peppers, gagging ever so slightly at the powerful spicy smell." So," Gajeel started," On the count of three."" One."" Two."" Three!" Then took a bite out of the pepper." FUUUUUCK WE NEED WATER!" They yelled in unison. The guild laughed as they watched their tormentors search for different places for water.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Do we really have to do this?" Sting groaned at he put on his hat." Is it stupid?" They looked at Victoria," YES!"" That's why we are doing this." She answered. They once again walked into the guild with a grand entrance and, with their rapiers held high, they exclaimed," We are the musketeers!" They put their swords tips together, then re-sheathed them, and walked out of the guild.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finally, it was the end of the day and their target, the Lightning Dragon Laxus Dreyar, was in sight. He was sitting at the bar when suddenly, the families heavy weight on his shoulders was gone. He sent a glare towards the man who took his coat and growled," Gajeel..." Said man gulped and tossed the coat to Sting who caught it with ease, only to be chased by the lightning dragon slayer. He screamed like a girl and ran, throwing the coat the blonde man wanted over into Victoria's arms. The brunette created a portal then sent his coat through it making Laxus scream and slam his head on a table, ready to crisp someone with lightning that was crackling around him.


End file.
